Las obras del Virtuoso
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: (Jhin como personaje principal) El virtuoso tenia la visión artística, el rey del rio los medios y las marcas de los eternos cazadores señalaban el comienzo de la hermosa tragedia que buscaba Jhin en su arte, de todos modos los 3 ganaban algo, o al menos 2 de 3 ganarían algo
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidos a mi primer Fanfiction de League of Leyends, como personajes principales Jhin, Kindred y Tahm Kench, es uno de los 3 proyectos que tengo en curso asi que eso me tiene escribiendo bastante lo que no es nada malo a mi parecer, bueno espero disfruten esta historia**_

 _ **League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Resumen: El virtuoso tenia la visión artística, el rey del rio los medios y las marcas de los eternos cazadores señalaban el comienzo de la hermosa tragedia que buscaba Jhin en su arte, de todos modos los 3 ganaban algo, o al menos 2 de 3 ganarían algo

Cap 1.

Ubicación: En algún lugar de Jonia

-Bajo un cielo nocturno iluminado solo por la luna, el virtuoso, con tanto por hacer en mente pero con tan poco tiempo, las obras hechas a prisa nunca traían el resultado esperado,tantos estelares y tan pocos medios y el único del cual disponía era el necesario para dar el clímax a sus obras, pero donde estaría el drama en un simple fuego rápido ? Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Jhin quien sentado en una llanura y un rió frente a el solo necesitaba ordenar sus inspiraciones -

Sera mejor comenzar de una buena vez, hay mucha competencia que necesito tratar al igual que ah mis críticos -Y asi el virtuoso comenzó a caminar rió arriba por la llanura cuando este comenzó a escuchar un canto, desafinado y totalmente burlesco a sus oídos, el pistolero poso su mano en el mango de su arma y comenzó a buscar con la mirada el origen de la canción que sin ningún prejuicio y con total falta de visión se hace presente-

-Una criatura con una enorme boca como nunca se había visto y unos ropajes que a ojos de Jhin eran ridículos especialmente aun para el mórbido cuerpo de la criatura, esta sale a la superficie desde el rió, algo curioso porque dicho rió ni siquiera era tan profundo como para que un cuerpo tan grande pudiera nadar aun mas sin ser notado- Disculpe usted mi canto buen señor -Dijo el demonio- inquietudes puedo ver en su corazón, permitame ofrecer absolución a sus problemas -Con una reverencia y quitándose su sombrero en señal de respeto-

Por que alguien escucharía a una criatura tan horrible ? -Dijo el virtuoso pistolero bajando su guardia, no necesitara siquiera disparar en cerio, no podía ver si quiera el intentar un acto improvisado con aquel ser tan desagradable-

Porque yo puedo ofrecer lo que necesita para dar vida a su arte -Reincorporándose y poniéndose nuevamente su sombrero- El mundo es un rió y yo soy su Rey, y por lo tanto se de primera mano todo lo que pasa en mis dominios, yo que puedo llegar a cualquier lugar puedo asegurar que si me permite saciar su hambre de arte, usted siempre ah de verse como el director y actor principal

Y que es lo que tendría que dar yo a cambio de todo lo que me ofreces ? -Dijo el tirador mientras con sus ojos rojos miraba directo a los de la criatura, aquellos ojos que se veían tan hambrientos de toda hambre existente- Deberá usted saber que tengo apetitos muy difíciles de aplacar, sin embargo en las mesas mas finas nadie me deja lugar, por eso de los resultados de sus obras yo me eh de alimentar, sera sin dudas una exquisitez que difícilmente abre de olvidar

Y que es lo que tienes en mente ? - Pregunto Jhin a aquel ser que parece que seria su socio ahora- Yo tengo en la mía 4 interpretaciones cada una con un estelar diferente -Y sin siquiera intentar esconderlo el Rey del Rio sonríe maliciosamente- Los llamados cazadores gemelos elijen presas cada vez mas difíciles de alcanzar, tengo el presentimiento de que los actores que tienes en mente están muy relacionados a quienes han sido marcados por los Kindred

Ubicación: Bosques oscuros

-Esas tierras casi no eran habitadas por humanos y los que vivían hay o eran lo bastante fuertes como para protegerse a si mismos de los peligros o eran débiles y por lo tanto morían fácilmente a manos de seres como Cho´Gath o Kha'Six, los cazadores gemelos normalmente recorrían esas áreas en busca de presas aunque mas para Lobo que para Oveja, sin embargo hace algún tiempo la marca de los cazadores se había extendido a 4 conocidas personalidades en runaterra y ya era la hora de dar comienzo a esas duras cacerías-

Oye Oveja, ya pronto saldremos de estas tierras tan aburridas ? hay presas mas difíciles que nos esperan -Ansioso de mostraba el lobo mientras la Oveja compartía el interés pero con mas delicadeza- Así es querido Lobo...La guerrera noxiana, La interprete musical, El chico del tiempo y el ninja de Jonia -Lobo reía entre dientes mientras seguía a Oveja quien caminaba en una sola dirección hasta llegar a la salida del bosque- A quien deseas enfrentar primero querido Lobo ? -Lobo comenzó a girar y girar al rededor de Oveja, quien pensaba en alguno de los cuatro marcados, no le tomo mucho tiempo pensar en la mejor de las presas- Vamos por la guerrera noxiana, sus hazañas siempre la hacen estar fuera de sus tierras -Así ya se había decidido el próximo objetivo de los Kindred-

Ubicación: Ruinas antiguas

-Así las lunas pasaron en territorio neutral entre Demacia y Noxus y tal como esperaban por un lado el virtuoso y el rey del rió por el otro esperaban los cazadores gemelos, la mejor oportunidad para ambos bandos era una de las casuales luchas a muerte entre la guerrera noxiana y el asi llamado "La fuerza de Demacia" quien con su manejo de la espada y fuertes movimientos blandía su arma contra la rapidez y certeza de las armas de Katariana. Garen por su lado siempre mostraba su rostro de combate serio e inmerso en su código de honor como general de Demacia mientras que por otro lado Katarina no tenia incomodidad en sonreír ya que los duelos contra Garen la hacina divertirse y era una buena practica aunque fuera a muerte o esta decidiera retirarse si sus armas no lograban soportar los golpes de la espada del guerrero, pero en las sombras dos pares de ojos brillantes en fuego azul observaban la lucha-

Paciencia querido Lobo, pronto llegara la hora -Mientras la mitad oscura de Kingred relamía sus fauces ansioso- Si, la hora de la cacería ! -No tenían interés en quien de los dos guerreros resultara victorioso, si la noxiana ganaba entonces ellos saltarían al ataque y si ganaba el demaciano solo significaría matar a un ladrón que había quitado la marca de una presa, pero porque no cazar a ambos guerreros ? los minutos pasaban y ambos se veían a la par y a la vez mostraban notoria fatiga, tanto los cazadores como los guerreros que combatían no sabían que serian parte de la obra del virtuoso quien a lo lejos esperaba el momento oportuno, el mas apropiado, el mas hermoso- Su mayor presentación sera la ultima, el drama trágico de los amantes no correspondidos por sus propios ideales, la escena final del demaciano sera un dueto -Sosteniendo su arma acariciándola-

-La lucha era pareja, Kataria lanzaba sus dagas arrojadizas y realizaba rápidos cortes directo a los puntos vitales de Garen, sin embargo este no cedía paso a los golpes de la noxiana usando su siempre confiable ataque giratorio, los ataque de Garen aunque poderosos no lograban alcanzar a Katarina, la mujer guerrera evadía sus ataque usando mayormente su habilidad de "Shumpo" que siempre la posicionaba a espaldas del general demaciano que recibía golpes y cortes superficiales debido a lo grueso de su armadura, pero aun con la delantera el usar tantos movimientos suponía un cansancio mas temprano para Katarina-

Ya es el momento Lobo -La hora de los cazadores había llegado, ambos guerreros cayeron de rodillas agotados, Kataria siendo el objetivo de los colmillos del Lobo mientras que las Flechas de Oveja mantenían a raya Garen quien impulsivamente deseaba la salvación de la noxiana, despues de todo un duelo a muerte por el honor solo podia ser terminado por uno de los dos combatientes, en gran esfuerzo este se pone de pie sosteniendo fuerte su espada con ojos brillantes y determinados soportando las flechas de Oveja y evadiendo las que serian mas letales, Preparándose para su "Máxima magia" para abatir a Oveja, el cañón de un arma resuena en toda el área, un agujero en el área del corazón aparece en el pecho de Garen y el disparo deja salir desde su interior una brillante y hermosa aura verde, su rostro y cuerpo comienza a resquebrajarse y por todo su cuerpo comenzaban a crecer gruesas formaciones de esmeraldas las cuales cubrían el agujero en su corazón tanto en su pecho como en su espalda pues había sido asesinado por un disparo a sus espaldas, las esmeraldas crecientes fuerzan al cadáver a mantenerse de pie sosteniendo su espada como una formación militar con la punta en el suelo y el pomo en sus manos, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca inexpresiva, el baile de las espadas entre una relación imposible fue el escenario perfecto para la obra de Jhin mientras que Katarina derramaba no pudo expresar si no asombro y frustración mientras que los Cazadores gemelos no tardaron en entender lo ocurrido, el tirador virtuoso por alguna razón se había enterado de las presas de Kindred y las utilizo para aquel fin, ni Oveja ni Lobo comprendían como una persona podría saber sobre las presas de los cazadores, claro Oveja y Lobo estaban tan extrañados que no tardaron en perder de vista a Katarina, ahora no solo habian sido utilizados, si no que aquel asesino del demaciano había causado que ellos perdieran a su presa, se había vuelto algo muy personal ahora para Kindred-

-Las noticias no tardaron en esparcirse por todo Valoran, En demacia el cuerpo de Garen tal y como había muerto producto de la bala desconocida era dignamente velado por sus camaradas, su hermana Luxana lloraba desconsolada y de rodillas y sus lagrimar eran opacadas por la lluvia de aquel día como si hasta el propio cielo sobre Demacia llorara al gran guerrero, Demacia no tardo en culpa a Katarina por la muerte del general asi como Noxus no tardo en compensar a la mercenaria por ser parte de la muerte de Garen, pero ella no estaria satisfecha con eso, al menos no con los eternos cazadores al asecho de su cabeza y el asesino de Garen libre por Valoran-

 _ **Bien lectores espero hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo de este proyecto, nada que decir excepto que Jhin como material para escribir sirve bastante XD, bueno cualquier cosa dejen comentario, sigan la historia y asi nos vemos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bienvenidos a mi primer Fanfiction de League of Leyends, como personajes principales Jhin, Kindred y Tahm Kench, es uno de los 3 proyectos que tengo en curso asi que eso me tiene escribiendo bastante lo que no es nada malo a mi parecer, bueno espero disfruten esta historia**_

 _ **League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games

Resumen: El virtuoso tenia la visión artística, el rey del rio los medios y las marcas de los eternos cazadores señalaban el comienzo de la hermosa tragedia que buscaba Jhin en su arte, de todos modos los 3 ganaban algo, o al menos 2 de 3 ganarían algo

Cap 2.

Ubicación: Piltover

-Ya habían pasado 5 días desde la caída de Garen- Entonces te enteraste de lo que ocurrió con Demacia Cait ? -Preguntaba una chica de cabello rosa y de rostro rudo, con sus brazos cubiertos por unos enormes guantes Hextech, dirigiéndose a una chica de aspecto mas delicado, quien llevaba un enorme sombrero y a su espalda un fusil de francotirador- Todo valoran lo sabe de seguro Vi, pero no creo que la chica noxiana haya sido realmente la asesina de Garen, ademas los asuntos de Demacia y Noxus no son de nuestra incumbencia -Vi deja salir unas pequeñas carcajadas ante la indiferencia de su compañera- Es cierto, nosotros ya tenemos a un par de locos de los cuales encargarnos -Poniendose en marcha- Nos vamos Cait ? Llevas un buen tiempo con ese café -Esperando algún gesto de la francotiradora quien solo se limita a suspirar pesadamente y se pone de pie, ya era hora de volver a perseguir a Jinx y a Ekko-

Mientras tanto:

-En el desolado interior de una torre de reloj, una chica de largas trensas azules daba cuerda a un mono de juguete- Pum pum pum pum, sabes cabeza-pescado estoy comenzando a aburrirme de las oficiales de la Ley -Aquella chica realmente estaba hablando con su lanza misiles en forma de tiburón- _Oye esas son personas con sentimientos, si hablas asi de ellas cuando menos te lo esperes realmente se irán para siempre y no tendrás como reemplazarlas_ -a lo que la chica básicamente se respondia a si misma- Dhuuuuuuu aun hay muchos tarados a quienes les puedo disparar -Tomando todas sus cosas y abriendo la ventana de la torre- Pero antes de eso voy a hacerlas volar por los aires como podrían hacer los cuerpos volando por los aires

-Y asi en un par de minutos Jinx daría un relajante paseo por la ciudad, bueno su definición de relajante, y mientras tanto...-

Ubicación: Zaun

-Sin saber que estaba marcado por los eternos cazadores, un joven de piel oscura y de cabello blanco merodeaba por las calles bajas de Zaun, o mas bien las mas bajas calles ya que la mayor parte de la ciudad era peligrosa, pero el joven ya tenia cierta fama siendo capas de luchar contra la ley de Piltover y salir como si nada, era una de las ambiciones de Ekko que Zaun estuviera sobre Piltover y para eso se debían causar algunos alborotos y romper algunos huesos, asi con su fiel aparato de tiempo y su arma Ekko se dirige a Piltover- Esta vez el tiempo no estará de su lado Caitlyin y Vi

-Poco sabia el chico del tiempo que la marca de Kindred estaba sobre su cabeza, pero esta vez no solo para quedarse con la vida del joven, sino también era una oportunidad para los cazadores de averiguar la identidad de quien se atrevió a utilizarlos para abatir al guerrero demaciano y hacer que perdieran a su presa, si lograban hacerlo entonces la misma marca estaría sobre la vida de aquel individuo-

-Y asi mientras Ekko se dirigía a Piltover, Jinx ya hacia acto de presencia saltando alegremente mientras lanzaba granadas dentadas a donde quiera que viera con una mano y con la otra disparando misiles, pero repentinamente se detiene al ver un cabello rosa y dos enormes puños mecánicos- Entonces manos gordas, vienes por tu paliza del día o pretendes que sea la ultima ? -A lo que Vi solo respondía sonriendo- Yo pretendo molerte a golpes hasta que esos tatuajes morados se confundan en tu piel, pero alguien tiene otros planes -Ante esas palabras Jinx no era idiota, tal vez loca, pero no idiota, dándose vuelta y viendo en su pecho el láser de una mira Jinx desenfunda su pistola y dispara en dirección al láser interceptando el disparo de francotiradora de la Sheriff de Piltover-

-A lo lejos pero con el perfecto punto de vista Jhin y Tahm Kench esperaban el momento para la próxima obra del virtuoso- El segar las vidas tan rápidamente como un deber o un deporte, matar es un arte, no algo que deban de estar haciendo unos espiritus que no saben apreciar la belleza de la vida cuando esta se desvanece - A lo que el rey del rio solo responde con unas risas burlescas- No puedes culparlos, llevan tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo que ya ni siquiera distinguen el sabor entre presa y presa

-Caitlyn intentaba fijar un disparo certero, sin embargo las rápidas arremetidas que su pareja ejercía sobre la loca peliazul impedían poder fijar correctamente el objetivo, solo veía balas y disparos eléctricos chocar contra los enormes guantes de Vi, mientras que...- Valla parece que la loca de las armas ya esta de fiesta con Vi y Caitlyn, conociendo a la chica de la ley debe estar en algún lugar seguro apuntando a su objetivo con todas esas miras fallidas -Intentando deducir la ubicación de Caitlyn el chico del tiempo ve una torra alta que apuntaba directo hacia el campo de batalla, el lugar perfecto que al entrar y subir las escaleras silenciosamente puede ver a la francotiradora de Piltover con su fusil-

Es el momento... -Y como si interpretara una opera con sus manos los movimientos del virtuoso iban a la par en su mente con lo que ocurría en los distintos campos, Ekko salta precipitadamente hacia Caitlyn con su arma, esta no siendo una luchadora de cuerpo a cuerpo salta desde lo alto del edificio y con un disparo de su fusil esta se impulsa hacia un piso mas bajo en lugar de caer de lleno en el suelo a tal altura, con Ekko dentro del caso ahora Cait tendría que apoyar la pelea de Vi desde cerca y despues arrestar también al chico Zaunita, sin embargo el joven del tiempo no seguía a la Sheriff-

-La persecución de Ekko fue bruscamente interrumpida en el momento que Caitlyn salio por la ventana, dos figuras aparecieron frente al muchacho una portando una mascara de oveja y otra de lobo- Tu siclo de escape terminara aquí y ahora muchacho -Decía Oveja como siempre serena- Corre o pelea, estas muerto de todos modos ! -Palabras de Wolf que solo mostraban su impaciencia por comenzar la mejor parte de la cacería

-Mientras Jhin ya preparaba su instrumento de arte y Tahm Kench comenzaba a salivar por solo imaginar el sabor del sufrimiento de Piltover cuando vieran caer a una de sus mejores oficiales- Sabes me eh estado preguntando, porque no has ido a Demacia a saborear los resultados de mi obra que fue la caída de su general ? -Pregunta que formo una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rey del río al responder- Porque los lazos que unían al general con su pueblo eran tan fuertes que se que mas de uno de los suyos vendrá a buscarme eventualmente en busca de un trato, y el banquete es mucho mas exquisito cuando el platillo viene a mi por voluntad propia cual pobre pez que espera obtener mas de lo que ve en el letal anzuelo...

 _ **Bien eh aqui un nuevo capitulo aunque algo tardado ya que una semana sin internet atrasa a quien sea, aun mas con otros 3 proyectos en curso, bueno sin mas comenten que cualquier opinion sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Capitulo 3.

-El zaunita escapaba con todas sus fuerzas de los cazadores eternos, evadiendo letales mordidas y flechas piadosas, claro piadosas ya que apuntaban a dar un final rápido y lo mas indoloro posible, Ekko siendo capas de bloquear las flechas con su arma mientras corría, pero mas peligrosas eran las fauces de Lobo- Deja de correr y acepta tu destino final jovencito ! -Expresa Oveja mientras junto a lobo continuaban bajando los pisos del enorme edificio siguiendo al chico zaunita- Claro de seguro alguien no escapara de ustedes si lo piden tan amablemente ! -Sacando uno de sus proyectiles de tiempo arrojándolo con un golpe de su arma hacia Oveja y Lobo quienes evaden el ataque del chico del tiempo, sin embargo siendo poco conocedores del alcance tecnológico no sabían que el proyectil regresaría con la misma fuerza golpeando uno de los brazos de Oveja, causando no una herida letal o demasiado grande, pero si bastante molesta-

-Ekko había logrado un golpe lo bastante certero como para aventajarse en distancia a los Kindred, sin embargo era solo prolongar lo inevitable o hasta tener alguna forma mas segura de librarse de los cazadores, y en ese momento paso por su mente el que por una vez las protectoras de la ley de Piltover fueran útiles para algo, habiendo salido ya del edificio veía a los limites de la vista el choque entre las balas y los puñetazos, el encuentro entre Jinx y la ley de Piltover aun no había terminado, pero el zaunita no tenia tiempo para pensar en si seria o no buena idea con los sonoros rugidos de Lobo acercándose rápidamente por su espalda hasta ver la luz en su boca y seguir corriendo, dando un largo salto para evitar los colmillos de Lobo pero sintiendo el flechazo de Oveja en uno de sus pies-

Vamos manos gordas solo voy a matarte ! -Manteniendo apretado el gatillo de su ametralladora sin dejar de disparar mientras tampoco dejaba de reír, sin embargo las balas de la ametralladora no eran capaces de atravesar los guantes Hextech de Vi, quien con una sonrisa desafiante y confiada solo se mantenía avanzando a paso seguro a pesar de que debía protegerse de los disparos, pero claro no era un combate de uno a uno- Tampoco me eh olvidado de ti sombrerote ! -Sujetando con una mano su ametralladora sin cesar el fuego mientras que con la otra toma su pistola eléctrica disparando a Cait, bala que choca otra bala proveniente del francotirador de la oficial de la ley, tal cantidad de armas servían de algo al parecer-

-Caitlyn dispara una enorme cuchilla desde su fusil el cual se dirige a un impacto seguro, pero aunque Jinx estuviera loca, no lo suficiente como para dejar de disparar a Vi y evadir el golpe de la oficial del sombrero, pero inmediatamente viéndose en peligro mayor al ver a Vi cargar contra ella con un impulso de sus enormes guantes, con cierta expresión de pánico en su rostro mientras veía como el fuerte puñetazo impactaría en su cara, pero...- Dhuuuu caíste ! -Liberando un total de 3 de sus granadas a los pies de Vi quedando esta a distancia para recibir las explosiones que dan en el blanco causando una buena cantidad de caño ademas de un fuerte impacto contra una pared- Y ahora... -Con su ametralladora y su lanza cohetes la loca de cabellos azules dispara con ambas armas a Caitlyn, se había vuelto una batalla de rango en la cual Jinx llevaba la ventaja gracias a su mayor cantidad de armas y rapidez de fuego, Caitlyn mas atenta a interceptar los cohetes era herida constantemente por las balas de la ametralladora, pero la chica lunática había descartado demasiado pronto a Vi, dándose cuenta al sentir en su mejilla un golpe que la envió a 10 metros de distancia chocando contra un árbol- El hacer eso siempre ah sido mas efectivo que hablar con un psicólogo -Sintiéndose realmente bien por el golpe que había logrado poner en el rostro de la odiosa chica quien trataba de levantarse pero se encontraba aturdida por el golpe, Vi asi se acercaba lentamente saboreando la paliza que le iba a propinar, pero los pasos sonoros y los rugidos de una bestia llamaron la atención de las oficiales viendo al conocido y revolucionario chico zaunita correr hacia ellas siendo perseguido por Kindred-

Ya todo el elenco se ah reunido en un solo lugar, ahora tal como eh planeado el momento de mayor tensión para la oficial sera el momento de su epilogo y cuando baje el telón para ella -Veía placentero el virtuoso desde la seguridad del edificio en el que se encontraba con el rey del rió- Ansío ver como toda una ciudad se sacudirá ante tales eventos -Decía sonriente Tahm Kench-

Alto Kindred ! -Sin dudar un momento apuntando su rifle apuntando a los cazadores, claro sin perder de vista a los dos criminales principales- Aquellos que infringen la ley en Piltover son nuestra jurisdicción, no deseo una batalla de 3 partes y mucho menos con un espíritu antiguo, Ekko debe responder por sus acciones enfrentando la ley de esta ciudad -Con lobo impaciente- SE acabaron las pala... -Pero siendo interrumpido por oveja quien si quería responder de mejor manera- Ese jovencito ah evitado demasiado la muerte, si la habilidad de su maquina se hace masiva entonces nos veremos forzados a dar fin a muchos objetivos por nuestras marcas, el debe morir porque ah sido marcado por nosotros y porque el atenta contra la propia ley natural incluso antes de atentar contra las leyes de tu ciudad -Pero lobo ya había perdido la paciencia- Si interfieren me los comeré de igual manera ! -Gruñendo se preparaba para un asalto mas, se emocionaba por ver que las cosas se ponían bastante divertidas para el-

Te vez muy mal chico de Zaun, no eres capas de defenderte ? -Manteniendo su guardia alta Vi tenia los ojos en Jinx y Ekko, pero todo parecía indicar para ella que tendrían que seguir la ley y ahuyentar a los cazadores eternos para que el zaunita recibiera un juicio y una paliza- Esas cosas no me dan la oportunidad de usar mi equipo sobre ellas, son muy veloces y es mas dificil que sean dos de ellos ! -Oveja por su parte cargaba su arco apuntando al zaunita- Alto Oveja, tus leyes no son las leyes de Piltover ! -Apuntando a oveja- Ekko enfrentara la justicia de Piltover, no la muerte por sus manos -Mientras que Vi solo se concentraba en mantener en el rango a la lunática peliazul y al peliblanco zaunita- Entonces solo habrá mas presas para llenar el apetito de Lobo hoy, marcados o no ! -Dando un ágil salto hacia un lado Oveja dispara 3 flechas, una dirigida a Ekko y otra a las oficiales de Piltover, dichas flechas son bloqueadas por las armas de cada uno de los objetivos, Cait disparando certera a una de las piernas de Oveja solo para que esta evada el tiro con un simple salto retrocediendo, Vi con un impulso de sus guantes se lanza a la mitad blanca de los Kindred pero su otra mitad negra arremete contra la pelirrosa con una embestida a su costado ahora ambos forcejeando para devorar y evitar ser devorada-

Bien Piltillas se los encargo ! -Intentando escapar de la escena lo mas pronto posible, pero los cazadores no perderían a una presa nuevamente, momento en el que Lobo deja de forcejear con Vi y atacando a Ekko con sus fauces, El peliblanco contra ataca con un golpe certero de su arma golpeando fuertemente a Lobo, pero indefenso al ver las 6 de las flechas de Oveja que atraviesan sus piernas incapacitándolo, en este punto ya no había caso de retroceder el tiempo, de igual modo los Kindred lo encontrarían-

ES HORA DE MI FESTÍN ! -Lanzándose con sus colmillos directo al cuello de Ekko, pero la arremetida de Lobo es interceptada por un fuerte puñetazo de Vi, ahora las Oficiales estaban tan inmersas en el combate contra los cazadores eternos que no se percataban que Jinx estaba escapando de sus manos, y para Jhin ya casi llegaba el momento de ejecutar su arte, solo necesitaba un movimiento de la oficial pelirrosa, mientras que en el campo de batalla los Kindred se ven en cierta desventaja luchando rango contra rango y fuerza contra fuerza, ahora Lobo atacando a Cait, su velocidad era la suficiente como para no permitir que la oficial diera un tiro 100% certero, mientras que Oveja evadía sin dificultad los golpes de Vi pero claro si uno llegaba a acertar entonces seria su fin-

-La lucha ahora transcurría a favor de los Kindred, el combate rápido no era el fuerte de Vi asi como el cercano no era el fuerte de Caitlyn, pero la oficial solo necesitaba una oportunidad, pero no para abatir a Lobo, preparando su máximo hechizo la francotiradora apunta a Lobo a sabiendas de que este evadiría el disparo, La mitad negra de Kindred reía ante la ingenuidad de la oficial, solo para entender despues de a quien apuntaba realmente Caitlyn- OVEJA ATENTA ! -Ante el aviso de su compañero Oveja ve el disparo de Caitlyn a tiempo para evadirlo, pero no para evadir el máximo ataque de Vi recibiendo un golpe en su mentón levantándola 3 metros en el aire y otro en su cabeza impactandola contra el suelo, Vi estaba a punto de rematar a Oveja, pero esta solo logro sentir un gran agujero en el centro de su cuerpo-

-Sus guantes fueron cayendo de sus manos haciéndose pedazos, desde el agujero una fuerte aura rojiza emanaba cubriendo todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, su rostro pasaba a ser una expresión de serenidad, similar a quedarse dormida, en un gesto de aceptación forzada su cuerpo queda estático y el aura pasa a dar forma a firmes hilos rojizos y brillantes que iluminan su cuerpo, ya en pleno atardecer en Piltover los refuerzos de la ley comienzan a llegar pero era demasiado tarde, Caitlyn fija su mira hacia la procedencia de la bala viendo una mascara y un ojo rojo acompañado por el relucir de una piel verdosa, Los Kindred nuevamente ven como habían sido usados para un propósito vil, y a estas alturas estando rodeados y limitándose a dejar la escena entre cenizas, perderían a su presa nuevamente, pero ahora había un hambre aun mayor, un hambre de venganza- _ ****_

 _ **Nuevo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado asi como yo al escribirlo, bueno sin mas que compartir de momento espero comenten que cualquier opinion sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Capitulo 4

Ubicación: Rio

Disculpe usted mi canto jovencito, me han dicho que una gran aflicción agobia su valiente corazón, mi ayuda le fresco para alivianar sus pesares -Decía el rey del río frente a un ingenuo soldado demaciano- Quiero saber quien fue el asesino de nuestro general Garen, no tengo duda de que seré capas de llevar el filo de la justicia hacia ese ser quien nos quito algo tan preciado -Empuñando con fuerza e ira su espada- Por supesto mi joven amigo, el ser que buscas es un hombre, y se encuentra justo detrás de ti -Ante las palabras del rey del rio el soldado se dio media vuelta viendo el ojo rojo del virtuoso el soldado solo dio un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose intimidado- Yo...yo soy un soldado demaciano, enfrento el miedo con honor ! -Pero al lanzarse en contra del Virtuoso solo baston un,,- 1, 2,3 ,4... -Habiendo disparado las cuatro balas de su arma dejando al soldado incapacitado cada bala en cada una de sus extremidades dejando salir el soldado un alarido de dolor que solo provocaba aumentar el apetito de Tahm Kench-Se ah hecho, ya has conocido la identidad del asesino del general demaciano, te presento a Jhin el Virtuoso, procedente de Jonia, y ahora yo tomare mi parte, pequeño soldado te presento a mi boca... -Y envolviéndolo con su lengua todo el cuerpo del pobre soldado entro en la boca del rey del río, el crujir de la armadura y los huesos llenaba de gozo a Tahm Kench, y finalmente tragando todo lo que había estado mucho tiempo masticando- Desesperación, un perfecto aderezo del que nunca me siento ni quiero sentirme satisfecho

Cual es el punto de tener una conversación tan larga con tu comida ? -Preguntaba Jhin mirando a otro lado para no ver lo grotesco de la alimentación del rey del rio- El sembrar la desesperanza en mis bocadillos los hace mas deliciosos solo cuando estos tienen plena fe en los tratos conmigo como los tontos que son, por eso no eh intentado añadirte a mi bufet, porque ninguno de los dos confiamos plenamente en el otro -comenzando a reir-Es verdad, yo acepte este trato sabiendo que en algún momento podrían intentar volverme tu comida, pero es como si un actor secundario quisiera brillar mas que la estrella de la obra, podría salirte el tiro por la culata -Mientras Tahm Kench aun saboreaba su ultimo bocadillo- No puedo quejarme desde tus dos ultimas apariciones eh tenido 4 comidas al día, todos esos pobres incautos estan tan desesperados que acuden a mi en busca de respuestas, una clara muestra de que la admiración es lo mas alejado a la comprencion

Mientas tanto en Noxus...

Y eso es lo que ocurre hermana -Encontrándose Katarina explicando a su hermana lo realmente ocurrido- Entonces dices que los Kindred están persiguiéndote y en en parte por ellos que alguien en tu lugar mato a Ganer, eso es lo que quieres que entienda ? -Katariana sintiendo con la cabeza esperaba alguna respuesta de apoyo- Pues solo déjalo asi, nunca hemos tenido problemas en bañarnos en la gloria de los actos de otros, el solo tener el apellido de nuestro padre es una prueba clara, incluso fuera de Noxus nos respetan y nos temen solo por eso -Cuando una tercera voz irrumpe en la conversación- Pero con fama o sin ella para un asesino no es realmente satisfactorio el recibir el premio por los actos de otro -Viendo quien se encontraba al su lado ahora Katarina responde- Así es Talon, de momento solo debo esperar si los Kindred me buscaran otra vez, tendré que salir de Noxus por un tiempo, ni ellos son tan valientes como para entrar en este lugar -Ya con Katarina habiéndose puesto en marcha...- Parece que no se ve muy contenta eh ? -Preguntaba un reconocido ejecutor noxiano famoso por su vanidad y su puntería quien junto a su hermano veían a lo lejos como la asesina dejaba las tierras- Yo me sentiría del mismo modo, pero tengo deberes mas importantes que divertirme o buscar a un asesino, enviare a alguien a su rastro para que no cometa alguna estupidez -Decía el general Noxiano mas reconocido por su enorme hacha-

-Después de un par de horas la asesina de Noxus deja su tierra con solo una cosa en mente, la gloria de traer la cabeza de quien asesino a Garen, claro no tenia idea de que la competencia por buscar a ese asesino seria tan dura, ya que de momento en Piltover otras dos chicas recargaban sus armas, una para divertirse como nunca y otra para hacer cumplir la ley de su ciudad, claramente ambas por caminos separados-

Bien lo primero sera el buscar respuestas, lo único que alcance a ver aquella vez fue un ojo rojo, eso es una pista muy pequeña -Tomando su rifle de francotirador- Realmente piensa irse señorita ? -Preguntaba uno de los oficiales de rango mas bajo - Si, ustedes podrán mantener la ciudad segura, despues de todo Ekko fue arrestado y Jinx de seguro estará buscando al asesino de Vi como yo, también aquí se encuentra Jayce asi que no estarán tan desprotegidos -Ya poniéndose en marcha pensando en a quien debía ir a visitar primero para obtener alguna pista, había muchos candidatos para obtener algo de información pero mientras mas buena fuera esta mas dificil seria el sujeto con quien tratar para obtenerla, habiendo salido ya de Piltover con un largo suspiro la chica decide que su primera parada sera la ciudad mala vecina de Piltover, Zaun, a literalmente los lugares mas bajos, es decir las cloacas, solo había una persona o cosa que podría tener al información que buscaban pero literalmente tratar con una rata seria dificil- Estas aquí Twitch !? -Incluso en un lugar tan aromático como las alcantarillas de Zaun, era fácil saber si la rata estaba cerca, ya que mientras mas cerca de la rata peor era el hedor, llegando un momento en el que le daba nauseas respirar sabia que ya estaba cerca- Que es lo que quiere una pulcra policía en mis dominios !? -Apareciendo frente a la oficial de Piltover- Esperaba que pudieras darme algo de información y... -Pero siendo interrumpida por la voz de la rata- No tengo porque dar lo que sea a un habitante de la superficie, vuelve por donde viniste o puedes marcharte flotando en las aguas en las que me baño ! -Pero de algún modo Caitlyn debía obtener alguna pista, los habitantes de los bajos mundos siempre tenían una- Es algo que también te incumbe, los Kindred y un asesino misterioso han estado muy activo, Garen de Demacia y Vi están muertos por ese sujeto de quien la única pista que tengo de el es que tiene un ojo rojo, tu podrías ser un objetivo o de Kindred o del asesino a menos que me digas algo de utilidad !

-Y mientras se hurgaba la nariz la rata Twitch responde- No tengo lo que buscas, pero si se de al menos 3 sujetos que pueden darte la información que buscas, pero no garantizo tu vida para nada -Cait solo podía imaginar que tan dificil serian esos contactos- Bueno el único que te aseguro que no va a matarte seria Twisted Fate, se encuentra en AguasTurbias, ahora vete de una vez, te queda un viaje largo ! -Lanzándose al rio de inmundicia y alejándose nadando-

-3 dias le llevo a Caitlyn llegar a AguasTurbias para buscar a TiwstedFate para obtener información sin percatarse de que tenia a una loca peliazul siguiéndola de cerca por su travesía, claro en ese momento pocos sabían que no solo la sheriff de Piltover y la asesina noxiana buscaban la identidad del asesino, si no que este ya tenia fecha de estreno para su próxima producción- Y quien sera esta vez el personaje de su estreno señor director ? -Preguntaba Tahm Kench- Mis criticos van a adorar esta obra, cuando la música de fondo sea silenciada para siempre y que de la boca de la interprete no deje salir un solo alarido, con marca de los cazadores o sin ella, si debo improvisar un dueto para los Kindred estaré complacido de hacerlo asi como se que te encanta comer "las sobras" de mis producciones "-Refiriéndose a todos aquellos pobres incautos que buscaban al rey del río para vengarse de Jhin- Eso me recuerda, esta vez Tahm Kench tengo un papel para ti en mi próxima producción como co-estrella, yo mismo eh escrito tu guion y a diferencia de la realidad gracias a mi tus diálogos son mas limitados -Ambos ambiciosos seres caminando a través de la neblina pantanosa, solo dejando a su paso sonoras carcajadas-

 _ **Nuevo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado asi como yo al escribirlo, bueno sin mas que compartir de momento espero comenten que cualquier opinion sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Capitulo 5

-Para la oficial de Piltover no fue dificil el encontrar a TwistedFate, como conocido tramposo era claro que lo encontraría en algún bar de mala muerte quitandole dinero o vida a quienes jugaban a las cartas con el, en Aguas turbias nadie se quejaba si alguien llegaba a perder su vida o algo mas a base de una apuesta con quien fuera, un lugar donde solo sobrevivían los mas fuertes, algo que no lo diferenciaba mucho del resto de Valoran, con diferencia claro de que ser solo fuerte en lugares tan peligrosos como Aguas turbias no bastaba, también hacia falta ser lo bastante listo como para saber con quien buscar problemas y con quien evitarlos, pero siempre había quienes creían que tenían algo que probar y buscaban hacer enojar al mismo Gangplank solo para despues pagarlo muy caro-

-Asi Caitlyn entro a un bar despues de otros 7 que habia registrado anteriormente, sabia que no podria confiarse con alguien como el, seguramente pediria algo a cambio de informacion, al alzar un poco la vista encontro al hombre jugando con sus cartas tan caracteristicas solo en una mesa, Caitlyn no lo penso demasiado antes de acercarse a TwistedFate quien la veia venir- Y cual es el cargo ahora Sheriff ? -Levantando un poco su sombrero para ver mas claramente- No eh ido a su ciudad a buscar problemas, estoy mas comodo causandolos en lugares sin tanta ley de pormedio -La oficial de Piltover toma asiento frente al hombre de las cartas y las trampas- No eh venido a buscarte por eso, nesecito algo y creo que podria obtenerlo de ti, busco al hombre que ah matado ah mi compañera y quiens eguramente es el mismo asesino que le quito la vida a Garen de Demacia -Y ante esas palabras pro un segundo el hombre dejo de juguetear con sus cartas- Me pregunto siquiera porque crees que tengo esa clase de informacion, una pequeña rata habla mal de mi acaso ? -Diciendo esas palabras a modo de broma, realmente el no era conciente de que Twitch habia enviado con el a la chica de Piltover- Pues mas o menos, pero claro no espero que vallas a decirme algo gratis, asi que dime cual es tu precio

-TwistedFate soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se ponía mas cómodo en su silla- Y vienes a mi creyendo que yo podría saber algo, de seguro la persona o cosa que te dijo que yo podría tener lo que quieres dijo que yo seria la elección menos peligrosa, ya que buscar a un asesino implica seguir los rastros de las muertes que acarrea, en infeliz bien pudo haberte enviado a las islas sombrías -Dejando salir un largo y quejumbroso suspiro- supongo que no te iras hasta que hable, y claro es mas fácil que yo hable a que lo hagan sujetos tan especiales como Karthus o Thresh que son mas expertos en el tema -Guardando sus cartas en un bolsillo de su ropa y poniendo los codos sobre la mesa- Dices que tengo un precio y es correcto, el precio por mi información es total amnistía por mis fraudes pasados cometidos en tu ciudad y en cualquiera en la que tu autoridad importe -La chica de Piltover creo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro ante tal petición, pero cuando lo pensaba mas fríamente TwistedFate era un mal pequeño comparado al asesino que buscaba y aun mas pequeño al lado de las fuentes de las islas sombrías- Bien concedido, cuando vuelva a Piltover eliminare tu expediente

-Con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pues trato hecho Caitlyn, el hombre al que buscas es de Jonia, no conosco su nombre o su apariencia exacta pero si se que el posee un ojo rojo, ademas de cierta historia acerca de ese hombre -Atrapando la curiosidad de la oficial con eso ultimo- Este mercenario trabajaba y aun trabaja para los mandamaces del lado oscuro de Jonia, sin embargo el recibir dinero de un unico cliente para el era solo un extra, es esa clase de mercenarios sofisticados que ven el matar como un arte y siempre buscan una manera de superarse en su trabajo o placer para ellos, sin embargo antes de trabajar como mercenario para el mundo bajo de Jonia este sujeto hace algún tiempo fue apresado por la orden de ninjas jonios debido a sus actos, asi que casi podria apostar a que uno de sus objetivos es un ninja de Jonia -Una información bastante util para la oficial Caitlyn, incluso mas de lo que esperaba y le carcomia el hecho de que podria bien haber preguntado acerca de Kindred y sus marcados, pero ya eso significaria parar algo extra y claro no queria arriesgarse, despues de salir del bar para Caitlyn era claro que el asunto de los Kindred tendria que esperar, pero una cosa era cierta, si podia averiguar sobre los proximos objetivos del asesino jonio entonces tambien encontraria a los Kindred esperando poder razonar con ellos-

Mientras tanto...

-En Aguas turbias habiendo escuchado toda la conversación, una chica lunática de cabello azul se disponía a ir a las Islas Sombrías esperando ir un paso adelante de la chica del gracioso sombrero y rostro de biblioteca, claro no seria un viaje rápido ya que implicaba viajar al otro lado de la tierra de valoran, pero mientras Caitlyn iba a Jonia y tardaba 3 días en llegar, Jinx encontraría el método de llegar a las Islas sombrías pronto-

Ubicación: Islas Sombrías

Porque hemos venido a estos lugares ? -Se encontraba preguntando Jhin a su camarada de nula confianza y apetito infinito- Las aguas me dicen cosas, me muestran información valiosa que tal ves a ti te interese saber Jhin, las personas cercanas a los actores de tus dos primeras presentaciones se mueven independientemente para atraparte -Comenzando a reír maliciosamente, no solo por que le pareciera muy gracioso en muchos sentidos, si no también porque abría su apetito- Entonces solo dejaremos que se muevan, si todo esta a nuestro favor entonces estarán intentando averiguar sobre mi e irán a Jonia, pero antes de volver a casa -Sujetando su arma y cargandola-Hay otro estreno que debo presentar a la audiencia...

-Si bien Demacia ya había sufrido un golpe devastador por la muerte de Garen, para Jhin ese reino era uno demasiado falto de la visión de belleza que tenia el virtuoso, el reino de Demacia ahora caería en un caos como nunca con la caída de la música de fondo de cierta mujer destacada en los campos de batalla apoyando a los tiradores-

Ubicación: Jonia

-Por un golpe de suerte la mercenaria noxiana fue primero a Jonia, aunque los noxianos no eral del todo bien recibidos desde la invasión noxiana, la chica pelirroja se mantenía oculta de los ojos de las masas, pero claro en un lugar como Jonia ni siquiera oculta podría pasar desapercibida, pero en ese lugar tenia a quien pedir información ya que era un tanto neutral, pero no seria fácil tratar con esa chica claro si se le podía considerar humana a alguien como Ahri, pero claro en el peor de los casos tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas, y algo como para apresurarse es ser consciente de que los cazadores gemelos podrían venir a buscar a Katarina en cualquier momento o esperar a que se aburrieran y quitaran la marca de su presa voluntariamente, pero esa era la opción menos probable-

 _ **Nuevo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado asi como yo al escribirlo, tambien obviamente unos capitulos seran mas largos como mas cortos, se que tal vez encontraron corto este capitulo pero prometo compensacion mas adelante con la historia al menos, bueno sin mas que compartir de momento espero comenten que cualquier opinion sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Cap 6

Oye Katarina si sabes que tienes sobre ti la marca de los Kindred verdad ? -Decía una chica con orejas y numerosas caras blancas- Pues si, aunque esperaba que tu no lo supieras, quien te lo dijo ? -Preguntaba Kataria con seriedad- Recuerda que también trato con almas, venir a verme tal ves muestra que estas un tanto apresurada en lo que sea que quieras, pero si fue una mejor idea que buscar a Thresh o a Karthus o a Bardo, no podrías siquiera entender una palabra de ese ultimo, pero volviendo al grano... -El punto en la búsqueda de la chica noxiana era saber la identidad del asesino de Garen que había manchado su nombre, o al menos asi era como ella lo veía- Sabes Jonia no es una nación de paz y amor, hay muchas mentes siniestras manejando su lado oscuro y ni siquiera la Orden Kinkou interviene en sus labores, claro esos puñados de ninjas creen que Zed es una amenaza mas grande que un mercenario dramático, ahora dime, te suena conocido un poco el nombre de Jhin ?

Pues no mucho -Fue la respuesta corta de Kataria, solo sabia ciertas historias ya que claro viviendo en un lugar como Noxus el saber sobre asesinos era algo rutinario- Solo que era un asesino de esos que matan mas por placer que por trabajo aun sin tener dicho trabajo, había sido encarcelado despues de la invasión noxiana a esta tierra no se supo nada mas de el -Y de inmediato la sonrisa picara de Ahri desapareció a una mirada mas seria- Te cuidado, su excentricismo solo es superado por su habilidad, no puedes confiarte si vas en busca de alguien como el sea la razón que sea -Pero la zorra mágica sabia que era algo en lo que no tenia opción, con los Kindred asechando la cabeza de Katarina si ella podía entregar al virtuoso como un acuerdo entonces era posible que los cazadores retiren la marca de la chica noxiana- Aun con todo esto no son solo Jhin y Kindred de quienes debes preocuparte, cuida tus espaldas Katarina, o si eres un poco mas lista ve que alguien las cuide por ti, algo me dice que Jhin no es el único peligro que hace acto de presencia en todo esto -Y alzando una ceja la mercenaria responde- También te lo dijeron las almas ? -Y la chica zorra dejando salir una pequeña carcajada- Llámalo intuición femenina

Mientras tanto...

-Mientras la oficial de la ley de Piltover aun estaba en camino hacia Jonia, su lunática y peligrosa rival ya había llegado por sus propios medios a las Islas oscuras, nada como viajar en un cohete gigante inhabilitado para explotar, despues de todo aunque le fascinaba la idea de llegar con un fuerte toc toc en la isla, ese era el lugar con menos sentido del humor en todo lo que ella conocía, pero era un buen lugar para caminar, dar unos saltitos, y saber que hacer respecto al sujeto que mato a Vi de un tiro en la espalda, y al encontrarse ya totalmente perdida...- HOLAAAAA !? -A todo pulmón notando un gruñendo de un árbol el cual comienza a caminar quedando frente a ella- OH hola Maki, sabes se que a nadie le gusta que yo este por aquí pero en mi defensa, este lugar es muy feo y tampoco me gusta del todo, asi que no estaría aquí sin una muy buena razón verdad ? -Sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de su situación frente a Maokai- Esperaba que la primera cosa que viniera me llevara con la anciana de cara momificada, tu sabes esa que hace de vocalista en el grupo Pentakill o algo asi -Maokai a cada palabra que escuchaba solo quería alejarse a hacer algo mas, no que tuviera algo que hacer realmente pero cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar a Jinx, pero mejor para el dejarle el dolor de cabeza a otro, asi que el árbol viviente solo se limita a apuntar en una dirección la cual la chica lunática se va saltando alegre a través de la neblina hasta llegar a un pantano en el cual se notaba claramente en el centro una figura lúgubre vestida de tonos rojos y negros mientras la neblina lo rodeaba y rostros en sufrimientos se marcaban en la neblina- Hola Karthus ! -Saludaba confiada la loca de cabello azul- Descuida tan pronto me digas algo que quiero me iré te lo aseguro, espera mas bien son unas 3 cosas, la primera... a ti que te encantan jugar con la muerte como su fueran muñecas de trapo, no te ah llegado el alma lo que sea de la "Manos gordas" oficial de Piltover ? -A lo que Karthus solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Bieeeeen, lo segundo es que... puedes ver quien planeo todo ese acto de circo ? -Karthus solo volvió a asentir con la cabeza, perdiendo la paciencia ya que tendría que matarla para callarla, pero eso significaría tener en sus manos el alma del ser mas exasperarte, irritante y demente- Genial, por ultimo, crees que debí seguir a la sombrerote hasta Jonia en lugar de venir aquí ? Se que vas a decirme que debía ir a Jonia si preguntaba por el sujeto asi que... creo que seria todo -Literalmente respondió ella su tercera pregunta, una ventaja de ser tan loca es que nadie quería tener que cargar con el alma de alguien como ella, ni siquiera Thresh-

Ubicación: Demacia

-Mientras que algunos ya habían superado la muerte del general Demaciano sintiéndose olvidados por su propio deber, su hermana menos aun seguía de luto por la caída de su propio hermano, pero una noticia de parte de Jarvan IV cambiaría un tanto su estado de animo, siendo mandada a llamar y ahora frente a frente- Quería verme señor ? -Asintiendo con su cabeza Jarvan IV responde- Así es, tenemos una fuente confiable que nos ah dicho que Katarina se encuentra en Jonia, esperaba que tu y otras 3 personas pudieran ir y traerla con vida, aun si merece una ejecución no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacernos con todo lo que ella sabe seguramente -Lux no lo pensó ni un solo segundo para ir en busca de la Noxiana- Entendido mi señor, con quien partiré a Jonia ? -Y por la misma puerta principal hace acto de presencia el batir de unas emplumadas alas, el brillo de las puntas en las flechas y el encantador movimiento de un cabello celeste moviéndose al viento- Sona y Quinn te acompañaran en tu viaje a Jonia, asegúrense de ir con precaución todo el viaje -Con un rostro de desconfianza- Que quiere decir mi señor ? -Pregunta la hechicera rubia- Aunque las fuentes de esta información sobre Katarina fueron confirmadas como 100% reales, esto es algo que no trajo ninguno de nuestros aliados o miembro de nuestra gente, solo llego y nadie sabe el como

-Así con un par de minutos despues de alistarse las 3 chicas dejaron la ciudad de Demacia y se dirigieron a Jonia, pero de las 3 chicas ninguna de ellas sabia que entre ellas una ostentaba la marca de los Kindred y que también seria la tercera obra de Jhin, de las 3 chicas asi también no se percataban de que las aguas siempre estarían conectadas con todo lo que el rey del río podría llegar a saber-

Mientras tanto...

-A un lado de un río caminaban confiados el rey de la mas alta glotonería y el artista mas brutal que ya habiendo salido de las islas sombrías ahora retomaban el camino a Jonia a sabiendas de que...- Entonces dices que para lo que deseas hacer con esa mujer tan inexpresiva verbalmente yo tendré que participar personalmente ? -Respondía Tahm Kench y Jhin respondía- Las dos obras restantes aunque pueden ser perfectamente elaboradas solo por mi, necesito ahora la aparicion de un actor imprevisto en escena, tu quien eres conocido por traidor, mentiroso y glotón nunca seria visto como un ayudante dentro de mis presentaciones, pero ahora este sera tu debut, el momento en el que tu culpa se hará publica con la preservación de esa chica... si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Sona verdad ? -Son embargo el rey del río no se sentía convencido de todo eso- Porque habría de dejar mi anonimato y la seguridad de la neutralidad entre disputas ?

Es realmente simple Tahm Kench, viéndote involucrado formalmente en las desgracias de toda una nación, es lógico que muchos idiotas te busquen, idiotas que sin pensarlo dos veces harán un trato contigo -Llamando del todo la atención del rey del rió que hacia contacto con el ojo refulgente del virtuoso debajo de la mascara, una idea bastante interesante, una gran manera de tener deleitables sensaciones culinarias del sufrimiento ajeno en mayor cantidad, y con una sonrisa grande y maliciosa- Entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer ?

Y en otro lugar...

-Suaves pazos de pezuñas en un cuerpo vestido de blanco seguida de los gruñidos sonoros de su compañero salvaje y oscuro, los cazadores eternos podian sentir el movimiento de otra de sus marcas, sin embargo ahora la cacería no era solo cobrar dicha marca, si no también el encontrar al responsable de perder a dos presas tan esperadas, algo conveniente ya que no serian dificil de seguir discretamente, o al menos discretamente para Oveja-

 _ **Nuevo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado asi como yo al escribirlo, tambien obviamente unos capitulos seran mas largos como mas cortos, se que tal vez encontraron corto este capitulo pero prometo compensacion mas adelante con la historia al menos, bueno sin mas que compartir de momento espero comenten que cualquier opinion sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Cap 7.

Ubicacion: Bosques, Territorio neutral

-Por el bosque las 3 chicas de Demacia caminaban con el sol bajo sus cabezas dirigiendose a la costa para tomar la embarcacion que la llevaria a Jonia, serian alrededor de 2 dias mas de viaje y aunque entre ellas disfrutaban su compañia, Lux aun no perdia de vista su principal objetivo, encontrar a Katarina y descubrir la verdad y de ser nesesario ejecutar a la noxiana, algo de lo que no era facil hablar con la tiradora con su ave, ya que hablar con Sona seria algo mas dificil- Tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurrira adelante, aunque estemos viajando por territorio neutral, no podemos descartar el hecho de que alguna de nosotras sea objetivo de quien buscamos o de los Kindred -Dice la tiradora con un rostro un tanto serio mientras acariciaba el cuello de su compañero emplumado- Valor ah estado sintiendo algo extraño, es como si alguien nos observara aunque el resto no puede notarlo, puede que sea solo mi imaginacion, pero soy incapaz de dudar de los sentidos de Valor

-Lux pensaba en esas palabras, alguna posibilidad de que esa fuente de información que había mencionado Jarvan IV fuera en parte un enemigo, tenia sentido si ese alguien las observaba de algún modo, aunque no veía el medio si lo único que había a su alrededor eran solo arboles, valles y un río que cruzaba todo el camino a menos claro que hubiera algún ser como Maokai en las cercanías- Pronto el bosque comenzara a hacerse mas espeso, despues de salir de aquí llegaremos a mas la costa y de hay nos las arreglaremos para ir a Jonia por vía marítima -Dice la hechicera y ambas acompañantes asienten con la cabeza-

-Luego de eso había pasado ya poco mas de un día completo y las 3 chicas no bajaban la guardia, sin embargo ninguna de ellas tenia la experiencia que tenia un asesino que disfrutaba de su profesión o de un ser que podía mezclarse con las aguas como su reino, ella ya estaban en los ojos de Jhin y Tahm Kench, solo quedaba esperar la siempre oportuna e indirecta participación de los cazadores eternos y aparentemente también marionetas eternas, claro lo que no sabían Jhin y Tahm Kench era que los Kindred también podían tener sus propios planes, aunque un tanto mas radicales-

Chicas algo se acerca ! -Advierte la tiradora con su halcón mientras las 3 cubren sus espaldas entre si- No sabría decirlo con certeza, pero creo que son dos... -Y asi bajo la ya ahora fuerte luz de la luna los cazadores gemelos se mostraban ante las chicas de Demacia quienes aunque dispuestas a apuntar sus armas contra la amenaza de los Kindred, no lo hacían ya que Kindred no apuntaba su arco a las chicas, mas bien esperaba a que hicieran alguna pregunta, o mas bien Oveja esperaba mientras que Lobo solo intentaba contener sus ansias de morder a la chica que se encontraba marcada- Que es lo que buscan de nosotras ? -Pregunta la hechicera rubia a Oveja- Nosotros hemos sido utilizados por una mente hábil y meticulosa, hemos perdido a dos de nuestras presas tal vez por mucho tiempo, ahora una de ustedes esta marcada por nosotros, yo al menos por mi parte no lamento esto y de seguro Lobo tampoco, por lo que... -Y de un rápido desenfunde Oveja dispara una flecha dirigida al corazón de Sona mientras que Lobo atacaba su cuello con sus colmillos, este siendo detenido por una esfera de luz de la hechicera y la flecha interceptada por Valor, Oveja rápidamente comenzó a saltar entre los arboles lanzando flechas consecutivas a la virtuosa de las cuerdas quien solamente podía limitarse a evadir e interceptar algunos disparos- *Sus disparos ciertamente son letales, pero algo no esta bien con ellos, no parece estar disparando del todo a mis puntos vitales* -Es lo que cruza por la mente de Sona mientras que Lobo se libera del hechizo de Lux y a una gran velocidad este embiste y derriba a la hechicera propinando una mordida en su torso aunque no letal gracias a la armadura ligera aunque resistente de la chica, y mientras que en las sombras acechaban...-

Bien Jhin, tal como estaba planeado, es hora de hacer mi entrada para asegurar tu tercera función un éxito rotundo... -Y asi de entre las sombras sorpresivamente para las combatientes, una larga y veloz lengua se extiende atrapando a la mitad blanca de Kindred y manteniendola sostenida en sus brazos...- Buenas noches damas y caballero -refiriéndose a Lobo que era el único ser de genero "Masculino" a quien referirse- Tu eres... el rey del río ! -Afirma con acusación temiendo lo peor la hechicera de Demacia- Correcto jovencita, Tahm Kench a su servicio... o mas bien a mi propio servicio -Riendo caballerosamente, Lobo no esperaría a que el ser frente a el terminara de hablar para auxiliar a su mitad, sin embargo un asqueroso movimiento del rey del río golpea a Lobo , una gran concentración de huesos y restos sale de la boca de Tahm Kench, una pequeña aunque consistente en cuanto a su poder explosión mágica es liberada de esos restos- Que se supone que es lo que quieres ? -Pregunta Lux- Acaso... Acaso tu eres quien dio la información de Kataria a Demacia ? -Tahm Kench solo comenzó a reír tenuemente- Realmente ustedes están tan desesperados en diezmar sus fuerzas entre si que no verifican bien que tan confiable es la fuente de las palabras, asi es, yo hice llegar la información a Demacia que aunque totalmente real, no estaba exenta de la intención oculta de atraer a cierta persona, era claro que si la chica de las cuerdas... si Sona venia enviada por su habilidad de apoyo, claramente los Kindred vendrian en busca de su marca -Y en eso Quinn es hábil al preguntar...- Pero como sabrías quienes ostentan las marcas de los Kindred ? -Para Tahm era claro que no eran del todo idiotas, claro teniendo un has bajo la manga era claro que no tenia nada que temer con responder, todo era parte del Guion de Jhin- No olvides que el mundo es un río y yo soy su rey, y como tal yo se todo lo que pasa en mis dominios, mis razones no tienen por que conocerse por ustedes señoritas -Mientras oprimía fuertemente los brazos de Oveja con sus manos causando un fuerte dolor- Eso es, no eh aun probado un bocado y ya me siento ansioso por devorar todo!  
-Sin embargo unas alas emplumadas y garras afiladas atacan rápidamente el rostro de Tahm Kench dando a Oveja un momento perfecto para dar una patada con sus pesuñas en el estomago del rey del río logrando liberarse y lanzando una flecha dirigida a su cabeza, aunque fallando por poco quitandole su sombrero-

-Tahm Kench se veía sorprendido y temeroso, aunque por dentro todo era parte del plan, hacerse ver inseguro solo era parte de su personaje dentro de los planes, Sona se dispone a atacarlo con la magia de sus cuerdas a la vez que Quinn y Lux atacan a la vez, un grueso escudo de agua pantanosa protege a Tahm Kench de los ataques, pero no logrando protegerlo de una arremetida por parte de Lobo, que de no ser porque Tahm había logrado detenerlo con su lengua, este habría perdido la cabeza literalmente y de esa forma teniéndolo sostenido este arroja a Lobo al resto de las campeonas- Ustedes ya han perdido, perdieron desde el momento que comenzaron a perseguirme, ahora alguien mas pagara por eso...

-Y el eco del disparo de una potente arma resuena en todo el bosque, un agujero se formo al instante en el cuello de la virtuosa de las cuerdas, el humo comenzó a salir lentamente de su boca y del agujero en su cuello, el humo tomaba pequeña tonalidad celeste y este comenzaba a tomar forma de numerosas mariposas blancas que rodeaban el cadáver de la chica quien comenzaba a caer al suelo, un rostro lleno de paz ante un acto despiadado que a los ojos del asesino era algo hermoso y perfecto, los segundos pasaban y la vista era increíble y a la vez trágica, Lux y Quinn no derramaban lagrimas por su compañera caida, sin embargo algo que Jhin no había previsto eran los sentidos elevados de un ser entre las campeonas, Valor era el único que había logrado ver el disparo, la mascara, el cuerpo y el ojo mortal del virtuoso, el rey del rió en un rápido movimiento alargo su lengua tomando el fresco cadáver de Sona y manteniendolo en su boca este se marcha por el rio-

Y despues de eso...

Aunque nuestra razón de venir aquí era en parte retirar la marca de esa chica, también queríamos saber la identidad de esa persona, aunque parece que no todo salio como esperábamos, uno de los presentes si logro ver a través de la oscuridad e identificar al asesino -Fue la explicación de Oveja ante las 2 chicas de Demacia quienes lamentaban la caída de una aliada, sin embargo era parte de la vida de los campeones fuera de la liga, siempre se corría el riesgo de morir en batalla o por alguna otra razón, algo que aprender en el campo de batalla era sobrellevar las muertes de los compañeros, era duro contener las emociones, pero ahora no era el momento de mas lagrimas, no cuando el único que había logrado ver el disparo era Valor y solo Quinn era quien podía comunicarse con el- Entonces dime Valor, que fue lo que viste ? -Aunque para los cazadores eternos y la hechicera era extraño ver a un animal hablar con una persona, estos se entendían perfectamente y asi el ave no tardo en darle a su portadora la descripción de lo que había visto, aquella mascara, aquel ojo rojo y aquella arma, no era algo familiar para ninguna de las presentes, pero el modo de asesinato claramente había indicado que la misma persona que habia matado a Sona había hecho lo mismo con Garen, y ahora tenían el "Rostro" del verdadero culpable, especialmente los Kindred que ya sabían a quien cazar realmente-

Nos dirigiremos también a Jonia por nuestros medios, si ese hombre se encuentra en Jonia entonces sin duda lo encontrare-Dice Oveja y Lobo termina...- y no sera necesario siquiera poner una marca sobre su cabeza para matarlo ! -Así los cazadores eternos desaparecen en las pocas sombras que quedaban y que dejaban el paso al amanecer, una larga noche para Quinn y Lux pero con una gran pista a cambio de la muerte de Sona, de un modo increíblemente extraño se había probado en parte la inocencia de la chica noxiana aunque nunca fuera el punto del viaje-

Y mientras tanto...

Al fin... Todo el elenco se reunirá en el teatro principal para la mas grande función, por cumplir la ley, por justicia, por honor, por venganza y tengo un papel para cada uno de ellos, pero el mas importante es el que eh reservado para mis viejos amigos, mis captores en Jonia... como los extraño -Comenzando a reír poco a poco y luego descontroladamente el Virtuoso limpiaba su arma mientras el rey del río saboreaba los restos de lo que había sido todo un banquete, carne y miseria en un mismo plato, la tristeza de las compañeras de la música y el crujir de aquellos huesos jóvenes permanecían en su mente y solo lo llevaba a salivar aun mas- Todo culminara en un ultimo acto donde todo el elenco participara y todos tendrán su momento de protagonismo, pero los dos principales actores quienes defienden balance y el coas serán los primeros es brillar

 _ **Nuevo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado asi como yo al escribirlo, también obviamente unos capitulos seran mas largos como mas cortos y bueno sin mas que compartir de momento espero comenten que cualquier opinión sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Cap 8.

-Los 3 ninjas destacados de la orden kinkou podían percibir el peligro creciente que se avecinaba, no podían decir con certeza de quien se trataba ya que la opción mas lógica seria pensar en un ataque de Zed y sus ninjas de las sombras, no era una idea tan alejada de la realidad, ya que la caída de la orden era uno de los objetivos del ninja perverso, el llevar la muerte a quienes rehusaban el poder y que a sus ojos solo eran debiluchos engañándose a ellos mismos con mentiras sobre que la armonía traía el poder necesario, pero claro la armonía no siempre significaba orden o lo correcto y a los ojos de Zed el orden nunca era la opción correcta, lo prohibido no tenia porque serlo si era de utilidad, pero aun el ninja de las sombras sabia de alguien que por mas fuerte que fuera, ese hombre estaba totalmente prohibido incluso para el y Zed lo sabia, aquel asesino que fue encarcelado hace tanto cuando el padre de Shen aun vivía-

Abrasar las sombrar, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que luchaba contra ellas, ahora ellas me dan lo que necesito y me advierten, pero tal parece que no me lo han dicho todo, que es lo que necesito saber ahora antes de que sea tarde ? -Sin embargo en ninja sombrío no tuvo respuestas, en su guarida junto a numerosos súbditos que compartían sus ideales, sin embargo si algo caracterizaba al ninja sombrío era su poca paciencia y ya ah tenido suficiente con el resto de la orden Kinkou, ya era momento de que las sombras que tanto habían intentado censurar engulleran la luz de su equilibrio, armados los ninjas de las sombras corrían en dirección al templo de la orden Kinkou guiados por Zed, una lucha tal vez predestinada entre el hijo del maestro y su asesino, pero con ese conflicto de frente ninguno de los dos bandos sospechaba que sus acciones habían sido predichas ya por cierto artista...- Sabias que esto ocurriria ? -Pregunta un intrigado rey del río a su acompañante- Por supuesto, una de las ventajas de trabajar para un cliente como lo son los mandos del bajo mundo de Jonia es que logro saber mucho de todo lo que ocurre aquí, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese suplente de cuarta decidiera poner punto final a esa orden que tanto proclama sobre el equilibrio y la armonía -Mientras limpiaba su arma el rey del río solo observaba las hordas de ninjas correr- Bastante irónico si lo pienso, ahora sirve a las sombras pero morirá por la mano de alguien que atrapo cuando era parte de la luz

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Jonia...

-Las chicas Demacianas solo tenían un lugar posible al cual poder obtener información por el hombre que buscaban, no seria dificil o incomodo siquiera el preguntar a los ninjas de la orden kinkou ya que la relación entre Demacia y la orden no eran problemáticas, lo dificil seria tocar el tema del asesino con las descripciones obtenidas, un ojo rojo, un arma y una mascara eran descripciones bastante vaga, pero en las manos correctas podían llevar a algún lado, no había nada que perder excepto tiempo al intentarlo, pero una chica con fusil de francotirador y un extravagante sombrero también se encontraba en camino al templo de los ninjas de la orden, por lo que no tomo mucho tiempo para que la oficial de Piltover se topara con las chicas de Demacia- Caitlyin ? Que haces aquí ? -Pregunta la hechicera rubia- Pues podría preguntarles lo mismo aunque creo que se el porque están aquí, la noticia de la muerte de Garen llego a todos lados, y Vi fue asesinada despues de el y tengo razones para creer que el asesino de ambos es el mismo y es de Jonia -Sin perder demasiado tiempo el trió de chicas seguía caminando hacia el templo kinkou- También han pasado algunas desgracias de camino aquí, pero sabemos algunas cosas sobre el hombre que buscamos...

-Captando de inmediato la atención de la oficial de Piltover la chica con el halcón de Demacia da lujo de detalles del viaje a Caitlyn, desde la muerte de Sona, el encuentro con Kindred y las descripciones del asesino Jonio y del mismo modo Caitlyn compartió la informacion que habia obtenido de Twisted Fate en Aguas turbias, todo comenzaba a tener mas y mas sentido a medida que encajaba la información que todas tenían, pero claro no todo cuadraba perfectamente en las teorías, aun no entendían el porque Tahm Kench colaboraba con ese mercenario tan excéntrico, claro para las chicas no tenia sentido si no entendían la propia mentalidad del Rey del Rio, aquel que se alimenta del sufrimiento ajeno, y con las muertes de figuras tan respetadas a manos de Jhin eso ah dejado mucho sufrimiento en su plato- Lo que mas preocupa es el modo de operación de ese mercenario, si no tenemos cuidado todos aquí podríamos acabar en una de sus exageradas y tan macabras acciones...

Y Mientras tanto...

-Los ninja al servicio de Zed aun se desplazaban por los bosques como las sombras que eran, con el líder perverso al frente su camino se ve interrumpido por dos chicas, una peliazul y tatuada cargada de armas de fuego con una sonrisa estúpida y lunática asi como la otra con cabello escarlata con dagas y dos espadas en sus manos hicieron un aparente obstáculo en el camino del ninja de las sombras, pero serian realmente sus intenciones ponerse en frente del ataque de Zed ?- Que es lo que hacen una noxiana y una criminal de Piltover en este lugar ? -Preguntando con impaciencia preparando sus shuriken- hay algo que debes saber antes de seguir adelante Zed, primero nosotras te acompañaremos, porque hay alguien en ese lugar que aparecerá ya sea para matarte a ti o a tu eterno rival, alguien que debe pagar por ciertas cosas... -Balanceando una daga en su dedo indice, el ninja había puesto algo de atención en las palabras de Katarina, en cuanto a Jinx...- Yo estoy aquí mas o menos por la misma razon que ella, el infeliz que seguimos rompió uno de mis juguetes que yo iba a romper, asi que ahora yo voy a romperlo a el o estar presente cuando alguien mas lo rompa -Lo que había logrado entender Zed de esas palabras fue simplemente que quería vengarse, y aun mas parece que el asesino había hecho de las suyas por muchos lugares, recordando aquellos días del pasado cuando lo perseguían y cuando al fin fue atrapado todo lo que ocurrió en el presente solo fue una llamada de atención para Zed, que debía haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero nuevamente esa oportunidad se ah presentado junto con la caída de toda la orden Kinkou- Y cual es el punto de venir por mi en este momento ? -Aun estando preparado para lanzar sus shuriken el ninja de las sombras pregunta a ambas mujeres- Escucha hay una alta probabilidad de que ciertas personas molestas relacionadas con nosotras estén aquí en Jonia, si es el caso entonces sera la oportunidad perfecta para librarnos de muchos estorbos incluyendo a Kindred -Solo basto eso para que Zed accediera a colaborar, despues de todo el poder ver e incluso tener el alcance de matar a los cazadores eternos no era una oportunidad de todos los días, y claro hablando de ellos...-

-Lobo y Oveja ya se encontraban también en Jonia, podían sentir dos de sus marcar en aquel lugar, sabían exactamente de quienes se trataban gracias a dichas marcas, una pertenecía a Katarina y la otra a Shen, sin embargo por mas que tuviera el deber o la impaciencia por devorar en su labor como cazadores, Kindred tenia un objetivo mas haya de solo sus marcas en la mira, el rey del río y el mercenario tenían que morir con o sin marcas- Cuanto tiempo mas tenemos que esperar Oveja !? -Preguntaba Lobo impaciente- Lo que haga falta Lobo, han habido momentos por los cuales hemos esperado incluso mas que un par de horas, incluso desde que la ahora llamada vara de las edades tenia apenas unas cuantas décadas en haber sido creada, solo un par de horas serán suficientes, de aquí al anochecer...

-Y asi como dijo Oveja, el anochecer caía y el templo de la orden Kinkou era iluminado por la luz de numerosas antorchas, fuera de este se encontraba la oficial de Piltover y las dos chicas de Demacia habiendo llamado a la puerta solo quedaba esperar ser bien recibidas o al menos escuchadas, cuando un miembro de dicha orden abre la puerta permitiendoles la entrada, numerosos grupos se veían entrenando tanto física como mentalmente, entre ellos se encontraban Akali y Kennen, pero con quien debían hablar era con Shen quien no tardo en hacerse presente ante la visita de tales personas- Que es lo que buscan una residente de Piltover y dos Demacianas en Jonia y aun mas intrigante, con la orden ? -Pregunta el Ninja con serenidad- Tenemos razones para creer que estas en peligro de muerte -Fue la respuesta de Quinn ante la pregunta, pero este ni se inmuta- Y porque habrían de interesarse ustedes en mi bien estar ? nuestros hogares podrán no encontrarse en conflicto pero no confiare tan ciegamente en residentes tan segadas por la luz, es mejor que expliquen mas a fondo sus intenciones -Aunque no fue la intención de Shen, las 3 chicas llegaron a sentirse un tanto ofendidas, pero claro el tenia sus propios motivos para desconfiar- hace no mucho mi hermano y la compañera de Caitlyn fueron asesinados por alguien que proviene de Jonia, y es alguien que ya sabemos ah tenido contacto contigo y con el ninja oscuro en el pasado y también contigo, y claro con lo que te conocemos por las experiencias en los campos de la liga, tu y Zed no son de los que se ponen a encerrar criminales tan a menudo, asi que debes tener alguna idea de quien hablo -Y en eso Quinn robo la atención solo diciendo una cosa- Tiene un ojo rojo, creo que bastaría para darte algún indicio

-Y asi lo fue, aunque no lo demostraba, solo eso basto para saber de quien se trataba, desconocía el porque lo habían dejado salir pero era solo una muestra de la corrupción en los altos mandos jonios, dispuesto a alistar las fuerzas para una búsqueda por toda jonia, las antorchas exteriores del templo se apagan de un soplido y la luz de la luna realza los ojos rojos de los ninjas oscuros liderados por Zed, a una vista tan clara que sus intenciones son obvias a los ojos de Shen, pero lo realmente inquietante era la compañía que tenia de la chica lunática peliazul y la asesina noxiana peliroja- De seguro tu también lo sabes Shen, ese hombre... Jhin esta libre, y no hay mejor momento que este, haré lo que debí hacer hace años... el matar a Jhin y matarte a ti y a toda la orden ! -Y asi las fuerzas de las sombrar comenzaron a caer sobre el templo de la orden Kinkou-

 _ **Nuevo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado asi como yo al escribirlo, también obviamente unos capítulos serán mas largos como mas cortos y bueno sin mas que compartir de momento espero comenten que cualquier opinión sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Cap 9.

-Son sonidos de las armas chocando no se hicieron esperar mientras que ambos bandos de ninja con sus respectivos campeones aliados no daban tregua a todo lo que veían, el mejor escenario para el virtuoso ya estaba preparado, todo ocurría como el y el rey del río habían planeado, su compañero deseaba bajar a la batalla para devorar el sufrimiento y los cuerpos de los agonizantes que caían en la batalla mientras que Jhin que si lograba contener su emoción aun era obvio, sus manos temblaban por la misma- Lo duro del arte es que para lograr su máxima expresión, para sacar todo el potencial de una obra, el artista se ve obligado a ser paciente -Era algo, una de las pocas formas de pensar que Tham Kench compartía, una buena comida no debía apresurarse, por mas bien que todo ya se viera, un movimiento apresurado podría costar el banquete y en el peor de los casos su propia vida-

-Y mientras en el campo de batalla la orden luchaba contra las fuerzas de Zed, las bajas no tardaban por parte de los cuchillos de la asesina noxiana y los disparos a lo loco de la criminal de Piltover, y por supuesto era de esperar que los campeones que mas rivalizaban con ellas hicieran acto de presencia ante las mencionadas, y tampoco Zed dejaría pasar el destruir el mismo a Shen y a sus dos aliados mas destacarles- Así que una vez mas volvemos a vernos, de seguro extrañas a tu padre Shen, pero no sufras mas ya que pronto estarás con el... -Una sombra apareció a pocos metros de Zed lanzando una shuriken de sombras, sin embargo el daño que podía causar era bastante real, el arma fue desviada por la espada de Shen y tanto Akali como Kennen se lanzaron al ataque, y aunque parecía que Zed no se movió para evadir el ataque, lo que terminaron golpeando ambos ninja fue una simple sombra pasando a través de la misma, y aunque esta no podía recibir ataques, sus ataques eran reales y mortíferos, con lo cual con un rápido giro y con sus cuchillas este corto a la chica ninja y al Yordle justo antes de que la sombra desapareciera- Tus camaradas son débiles Shen ! -Corriendo hacia el ninja azul, el guerrero sombrío y este chocan sus armas, el sonido de metal contra metal era opacado entre tantos otros ruidos similares- Tu eres quien se ah vuelto débil mentalmente Zed ! -Shen rápidamente retrocedió y lanzo su espada contra su enemigo quien sin demasiada dificultad lo bloqueo a medida que corría para con sus cuchillas atravesar a Shen de un solo golpe, golpe el cual reboto en una barrera creada por Shen con su energía, abierto recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su estomago seguido de una patada en su cabeza- Confías tanto en el poder de las sombras que has descuidado tu propio poder, todo tu ah sucumbido ante la oscuridad, eso abrirá tus ojos lo suficiente como para no menospreciar a los míos... -Y justo despues de eso el guerrero sombrío se vio envuelto por un velo que pareció ralentizar sus movimientos, pero lo mas preocupante era que recibía fuertes golpes y cortes en su armadura, una de las técnicas de Akali, mientras que a la distancia Kennen arrojaba sus estrellas eléctricas las cuales habría acertado de no ser porque Zed logro crear una sombra de si mismo y cambia posición con ella, tanto la sombra como el real lanzaron sus estrellas hacia el velo que cubría ahora solo a Akali, aunque no habían logrado herirla de gravedad, las armas si habían impactado derramando algo de su sangre en el suelo-

AKALIII ! -Kennen como tal era el que menos podía contener sus impulsos de los 3 ninjas de la orden, envuelto en una fuerte descarga eléctrica este se abalanzo contra Zed, pero nuevamente lo que el ninja Yordle logra impactar es solo una sombra y sobre su cabeza la marca de Zed que podría sentenciar su vida estaba presente, esta al desaparecer causo un intenso daño en el cuerpo de Kennen, pero Zed al ver que había acertado el golpe, despues de eso sintió un intenso dolor en una de sus piernas viendo que en ella se encontraba incrustada una de las estrellas de Kennen la cual libera una descarga paralizante a punto para que Shen y Akali apuntaran sus armas contra el ninja sombrío, a pocos centímetros de este sin embargo cae una lluvia de armas ninja que bloquearon el paso de los dos guerreros de la orden, por supuesto los subordinados de Zed no dejarían que su líder fuera muerto en batalla-

Mientras tanto...

-La asesina noxiana evadía con su paso veloz los ataques de la tiradora y la hechicera de Demacia, contra un oponente como Katarina, Quinn dudaba si desplegar o no a Valor, despues de todo un solo error contra ella podría haber sido letal, valiéndose solo de sus fechas y su puntería lo mejor era esperar a que los hechizos de Lux dieran en el blanco, pero todas las luces era evadidas mientras que las demacianas era atacadas por cuchillos arrojadizos los cuales herían a las dos mujeres guerreras, hacia falta algo mas de apoyo y cada momento que pasaba Quinn pensaba en usar a Valor- Se ven algo cansadas chicas, sera que aun están heridas emocionalmente por lo de Garen ? -Se burlaba con una sonrisa Katarina la cual paso a una expresión mas seria...- Pues yo también, aun me siento humillada por lo que ese maldito mercenario Jonio hiso tan rápido lo que yo por tanto tiempo intente, pero puedo limpiar mi mancha con la muerte de ustedes y a ese infeliz lo llevare a Noxus personalmente ! -Esta se transporto entre ambas demacianas y con un giro rápido esta ataco con sus espadas a Lux y a Quinn, sin embargo a mitad del giro unas afiladas garras llevan unas grandes heridas en sus piernas, Valor había actuado por si mismo golpeando las piernas y luego dirigiéndose a las muñecas de la noxiana obligandola a soltar sus armas, fue el mejor momento para que lux alzara su mas fuerte conjuro gritando...- DEMACIAAAA ! -Fallando por poco el hechizo golpeo lo suficiente a Katarina como para empujarla varios metros a la distancia, increíble que un pájaro pudiera ser el causante de tal oportunidad para las chicas de Demacia, estas cayendo de rodillas agotadas física y mentalmente- No puede ser... ustedes gente de Demacia no me vencerán ! -Entre insultos y negación un charco de agua se formo alrededor de Katarina y de este salio una lengua rodeándola y golpeándola contra una pared- Es bueno que no pusieras objeción por esto Virtuoso, porque de seguro la desesperación de esta jovencita sera un exquisito manjar... -El rey del río había hecho su aparicion, rodeando nuevamente a Katarina con su lengua y comprimiendola hasta que esta cayera casi inconsciente para que su angustia y desesperación siguiera presente, dejando su cuerpo lo bastante golpeado como para que no lograra moverse...- Así que una ves mas volvemos a vernos señoritas -Quitándose el sombrero ante las dos chicas-

Y mientras tanto...

-La ley de Piltover se encontraba con heridas de balas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, nada realmente grave, lo realmente grave era que sabia que la lunática de cabello azul solo jugaba con ella, era realmente dificil el luchar contra ella de modo tan directo, en contra de una pistola, granadas, una ametralladora y un lanza misiles aun si el fusil de francotirador tenia tantos trucos bajo el sombrero- Te sientes triste sombrerote ? yo la verdad y la pura verdad si me sentí algo mal cuando cierta persona rompió uno de mis juguetes, pero el tenerte aquí es bastante consolador y de seguro el hacer explotar Piltover despues de esto me hará sentir mucho mejorrrrrr ! -Sacando su pistola eléctrica disparando una descarga tras otra las cuales eran evadidas por Caitlyn con cierta dificultad, sus redes eran cortadas por balas, sus afiladas cuchillas interceptadas por las descargas eléctricas, sus trampas se perdían entre las granadas y sus disparos eran solo evadidos- *Realmente Vi podía ser capas de cerrar tanto la diferencia entre nosotras...* -Fue lo que cruzo la mente de Caitlyn, la cautela con la que ella siempre actuaba, siempre mantener la distancia hasta que fuera el mejor momento de apretar el gatillo, nada servia en una lucha de frente contra alguien tan impredecible, sin embargo Caitlyn contaba con algo con lo cual ni su difunta compañera ni su enemiga frente a ella contaba, era inteligencia, para ella no se necesitaba ser muy listo para derribar una pared, tirar de un gatillo o manejar un arma- *No debo olvidarlo, soy la ley de Piltover y tengo en la mira a una peligrosa criminal, si caigo aquí entonces el orden se habrá perdido por completo, tengo que comenzar a buscar...- *Patrones, pausas, enfriamiento en sus armas, incluso sus gestos, en todo eso la oficial debía encontrar una abertura para dar un único disparo con su fusil para inmovilizarla, aunque muy en el fondo lo que mas quería Caitlyn era acertar ese disparo en la cabeza o en el pecho de la chica, algo que no podía permitirse-

-Por otro lado de regreso con las enviadas de Demacia, estas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, sus rostros tenían rastros de fuertes golpes y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de saliva y restos de inmundicia a medio digerir- Ahhh sus emociones, la humillación e impotencia que sienten son exquisitas, realmente no me canso de esto ! -Acercándose a la hechicera de rubios cabellos- A Jhin no le importara que tome un pequeño bocadillo, despues de todo son los ninjas de la orden y el sombrío a quienes quiere como estelares en su obra -No podía esperar un solo momento mas y una enorme lengua se disponía a rodear a Lux, sin embargo a pocos centímetros esta fue atravesada por una flecha azul brillante obligando a Tahm Kench a retroceder, y entre las dos demacianas vio aparecer a un par de ojos en los cuales solo veía la muerte- Aun si no estas marcado por nosotros... -Expreso el ser oscuro gruñendo- Las mascaras gemelas te cazaran por siempre hasta matarte -Dijo la forma blanca con calma- No por nuestro deber como cazadores, si no por venganza -Expresaron ambos al mismo tiempo Lobo y Oveja, el rey del rio comenzaba a sudar con cierto temor, Kindred siempre había cumplido con su trabajo por realmente mucho tiempo, pero mas de una vez sus presas se perdieron por culpa de dos formas de vida demasiado codiciosas, y ahora cazaría a ambos por venganza, no importaba si ambos morían por sus flechas o dientes o por alguien mas, solo quería ver que el dúo que humillo a los eternos cazadores dejara de respirar, un objetivo mas allá de la sola casería, la venganza que deseaban los Kindred-

 _ **Nuevo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado asi como yo al escribirlo, también obviamente unos capítulos serán mas largos como mas cortos y bueno sin mas que compartir de momento espero comenten que cualquier opinión sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima y si se lo preguntan... pues si estamos cerca del final, como primer fic que escribo de lol no queria que fuera demasiaaaaaado largo :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Cap 10

-Zed junto a un pequeño escuadrón compuesto por 5 de sus seguidores combatía contra los 3 ninjas mas destacados de la orden kinkou, las artes oscuras luchaban a la par contra los habilidades de los 3 ninjas, pero claro que Zed era quien aparcaba toda la atención de Zed dejando a sus otros dos camaradas en contra del escuadrón de 5 ninjas- Parece que tus aliadas mas haya de Jonia se encuentran en serios problemas Shen, no te sentirás culpable al dejarlas morir ? -Chocando sus cuchillas contra las espadas y los escudos de energía del ninja azul- Ellas han venido aquí por su propia voluntad siguiendo al mismo hombre que siguen ese par de asesinas que combaten de tu lado, tu también sabes de lo que el es capas ! -Bajo su mascara Zed sonreía, sintiendo total confianza de sus poderes el tenia la creencia de que el podría fácilmente matar a Jhin- Tienes miedo de una aparición del pasado ? Eramos solo estudiantes en ese entonces, aun tu siendo tan débil con tus patéticos camaradas serias capas de luchar en su contra, tan pronto acabe con la orden aquí y ahora el siguiente sera el ! -Con un clon de sombra este lo lanzo hacia Shen intercambiando de inmediato su lugar quedando frente al ninja auzl, atacando de inmediato con una patada y luego con sus shuriken acertando sus armas en el abdomen, este había sido protegido por poco por uno de sus escudos de energía, pero solo logrando evitar que la herida fuera letal-

-Por su lado Akali combatía contra 3 ninjas oscuros, estos eran bastante hábiles a pesar de ser solo subordinados de Zed, pero con una habilidad muy similar en las artes oscuras, Akali uso su habilidad para crear un velo que la volvió invisible a medida que ralentizo los movimientos de los ninjas oscuros, posicionándose en medio de los 3 enemigos, la ninja verde ataco los cuerpos con un golpe triple con sus armas, pero después del ataque notando que solo habia atravesado unas simples sombras que atacaron con sus cuchillas, las cuales lograron crear unas heridas superficiales en el cuerpo de la ninja, y logrando bloquear con sus armas un total de 3 shuriken -

-Kennen combatía contra 2 ninjas oscuros, estos creaban continuos clones de sombras y lanzaban sus shuriken hacia el ninja Yordle, este lanzaba sus estrellas eléctricas, lejos de fallar aun si Kennen no era el mas listo de los 3 ninjas, si podía tener cierta astucia, habiendo notado el rango en el que la sombras lo rodeaban este lanzaba deliberadamente sus shuriken fallando a propósito al atacar a los enemigos, habiendo abarcado un radio mayor al de las sombras de sus enemigos formando un circulo con sus estrellas, Kennen uso sus poderes de electricidad generando un gran campo eléctrico cubriendo las sombras y los cuerpos reales de los ninjas sombríos los cuales fueron fuertemente heridos y de paso paralizados a punto para recibir cada uno una shuriken en su cuello- *Yo ya estoy listo, pero aun no hemos terminado, dejare que Shen luchen contra Zed, mientras tanto...*

-La oficial de Piltover poco a poco acorralaba a su enemiga, lo había visto todo y todas sus formas de ataque y tal como Jinx había contrarrestado todos sus metodos de ataque, Caitlyn uso su ingenio para hacer lo mismo con la lunática peli azul- Que tal otro tiro Jinx ? No quisiera dejar los cosas a medias -Presumía la oficial que aun a pesar de sus heridas, pero esta lograba mantenerse tranquila a diferencia de la peli azul que sudaba gotas claras de sudor y su rostro se veia muy histérico- Maldición no puede ser que tu con ese ridículo sombrero del cual no sacas ningun truco...! -Jinx aun disparaba, pero Caitlyn solo caminaba lejos del fuego para evadir las balas- A diferencia de tus intenciones yo no te matare, solo quedaras bajo arresto y si tienes suerte seras recluida en un sanatorio mental -Disparando una bala potente de su fusil que es interceptada por un cohete del arma de Jinx- Oh claro mira como voy a acompañarte ! -Disparando con su ametralladora y su lanza cohetes al mismo tiempo, ambas eran pesadas solo para un brazo, pero eso no impedia a Jinx disparar, Caitlyn haciendo uso de su fusil logro alejarse del fuego disparando al suelo y quedando a espaldas de la peli azul con un salto, haciéndola caer con una patada, aun con su moral, Caitlyn no hacia reparo en burlarse en su interior tal como la lunatica se habia burlado de ella y su difunta compañera por tanto tiempo-

Y mientras tanto...

-Kennen no tardo en llegar al auxilio de Akali, con una fuerte descarga este ataco a uno de los 3 ninjas el cual no había notado su presencia, los otros dos advirtieron la llegada del ninja Yordle, usando sus artes sombrías uno se posiciono a espaldas de Kennen acertando un fuerte golpe en su rostro elevandolo varios metros y finalizando con 2 shuriken, las cuales aun si fueron interceptadas solo acabaron desviadas hiriendo un brazo y una de sus piernas, viendo una buena oportunidad aquel ninja sombrío corrió hacia el ninja Yordle para rematarlo, pero un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula acabo por noquearlo, Kennen al abrir la vista vio a Akali con ciertas heridas y cerca se hallaba inconsciente el otro ninja oscuro- Estas muy herido ? -Dijo la ninja verde inclinándose revisando a su compañero- Estoy bien, pero aun no podemos descansar, aun tenemos que... -Intentando levantarse pero no podía, era frustrarte no poder moverse aun mas para alguien con una actitud tan activa- Se que quieres ayudar a Shen, pero el estará bien... -Y mirando el campo de batalla a su alrededor a lo lejos se veían Shen y Zed chocar sus armas- Zed no es algo que nuestro compañero no pueda manejar

-Y mientras que en otro lugar del campo de batalla luchaban el rey del rio contra los cazadores eternos, los restos de los caidos en batalla eran el arma de Tahm Kench, tragándolos y expulsándolos por su boca a gran velocidad, eran cadaveres que ni Lobo querría comer, pero no habia nesecidad de hacerlo, los agiles movimientos de los Kindred eran suficientes como para evadir los cuerpos, pero a su vez Tahm Kench usaba uno de estos como un escudo, asi las flechas aun con buena punteria nunca acertaban en el rey del río- Decide si vas a comértelo o solo vas a jugar con ese cadáver, ten algo de respeto -Dijo Oveja a su enemigo- Oh porfavor ustedes han matado a mas gente de la que yo me eh comido, no son quienes para criticar mis gustos alimenticios o mi tendencia a jugar con la comida puesto que esa cosa solo puede pensar en comer y matar -Apuntando a Lobo con us mano burlesco, este con un gruñido se lanzo veloz hacia Tahm Kench pero fue recibido por un cadaver proyectil golpeandolo de lleno-

Maldición, tenemos que hacer algo... -Decia Lux con Quinn a su lado ambas casi sin poder moverse- Quieres decir que ayudaremos a los Kindred ? -Pregunto la tiradora con cierta desconfianza- No tenemos muchas opciones, ahora mismo... el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, y el sujeto que mato a Garen es enemigo nuestro y de Kindred, así que eso lo resume -Ambas se miraron unos segundos, solo quedaba esperar la oportunidad perfecta de la cual solo tendrían un ataque para el éxito-

-Kindred comenzaba a perder terreno en su batalla, era increíble como tantas flechas podían bloquearse con el uso indebido de un cadáver- No me darán jamas pequeños cazadores, ahora mismo ustedes se ven como una presa frente al depredador mas grande de todos, YO ! -Y justo en ese momento las garras de un pequeño ser volador rasgaron la cabeza del rey del río, el ataque de Valor parte del movimiento desesperado de las chicas de Demacia se había puesto en marcha y solo quedaba esperar a que Lobo y Oveja lo dedujeran- AHORA LOBO ! -El ser oscuro de letales colmillos se lanzo contra Tahm Kench, no fue difícil para este tomar otro cadáver del suelo y lanzarlo como un proyectil vomitándolo con fuerza, este sin embargo no impacta a Lobo, si no a un escudo de luz y un báculo blanco se ve regresar a la hechicera demaciana, los colmillo de Lobo chocaron contra una ultima barrera la cual era de agua, pero el objetivo de Lobo nunca fue Tahm Kench, si no el cadáver que usaba para protegerse de las flechas de Oveja y al perderlo, estas con un sonido tan diminuto como una pluma cayendo sobre nieve fresca dejaron el arco de la cazadora de blanco pelaje y atravesaron las extremidades de Tahm Kench, este totalmente acorralado solo decidió dejar su festín para otro día y haciendo uso de su máximo hechizo este logro escapar del lugar-

Así que este banquete te ah hecho morder mas de lo que puedes masticar, bueno ya no importa, tu rol aquí a concluido y yo como la estrella pondré fin a esta obra...

-El fuego de la batalla comenzaba a apagarse, el cancancio comenzaba a afectar a todos, incluyendo a los lideres ninja de ambas facciones, Zed y Shen aun chocaban sus armas pero era un duelo totalmente parejo, Shen por su lado podia resistir a la perfeccion todos los ataques con su defensa implacable, pero Zed del mismo modo realizaba ataques letales y rapidos, era dificil saber quien ganaria aquel duelo, era como ver una fuerza imparable contra un objeto innamovible, los mortales ataques del ninja oscuro contra la gran defensa del ninja de la orden kinkou, sin embargo los camaradas de Shen a pesar de respetar su orgullo tenian un limite- Valla que fue eso que dijiste antes de que el podria encargarse solo de esto ? -Aclaro Kennen con cierta ironia- Oh callate, de cualquier modo esto tambien es parte de nuestro deber como miembros de la orden, que dices Shen ? -Pregunto Akali claro esperando recibir algun tipo de respuesta negativa- Como lo que somos, no dejamos que nuestro pasado afecte nuestra labor, su ayuda es bienvenida ahora

-Y claro Zed ahora se veia en clara desventaja, sus aliados habian sido casi sometidos asi como los miembros de la orden estaban totalmente fatigados y la mayoria seriamente heridos y otros mas de ambos bandos muertos- Yo no caere tan facilmente Shen, no hay nada que ni tu ni nadie pueda hacer para extinguir las sombras ! YO... -Y una vez mas fue cuando el gatillo de un arma hiso eco en todo el lugar, llenando de vida la imagen del disparo la sangre se convertia en vivos petalos de rosa los cuales dejaban crecer sus ramas espinosas a lo largo y ancho de la cabeza del ninja oscuro, nisiquiera fue capas de preever el momento en el que habia sido asesinado de un modo tan unico, convertido en una obra de arte a los ojos del asesino, su aparicion con sus armas, su mascara, su ojo rojo, y sus dramaticas expresiones maravillandose del cuerpo ya muerto de Zed que aun se cubria de petalos carmesies- No pareces sorprendido de verme pequeño, pero solo mira como has crecido -Se dirigio el virtuoso a Shen, y este respondio- Siempre supe que volveria a verte... Jhin

 _ **Nuevo capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado asi como yo al escribirlo, también obviamente unos capítulos serán mas largos como mas cortos y bueno sin mas que compartir de momento espero comenten que cualquier opinión sirve, sigan la historia, y nos veremos hasta laaaaa proxima y bueno como dije no falta mucho para el final, espero hayan disfrutado lo que queda y todo lo que ah sido hasta ahora :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**League of Leyends Fanfic: Las obras del virtuoso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Lol y sus personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**_

Cap 11.

-El virtuoso entro de un salto al campo de batalla, su mascara y su ojo rojo visible habían acaparado la atención de su publico tal como el esperaba, la muerte de Zed había sido perfecta y bellamente ejecutada, sin embargo las mortales obras de Jhin no acabarían esa noche o al menos el no querría que Zed fuera su único arte estrenado- Así que una vez mas volvemos a vernos, realmente es una lastima que tu padre no este vivo aquí y en tu lugar, el habría sido un lienzo magnifico como una de mis creaciones -Todos se encontraban agotados, Jhin había entrado fresco y sin ningún rastro de fatiga en su cuerpo, en esos momentos Caitlyn habiendo sido testigo como todos los presentes de la llegada del virtuoso, esta solo quería advertir al asesino, regirse por sus protocolos y su ley el lugar de solo disparar a matar apuntando a su cabeza, eso es lo que quería hacer o mas bien lo que debía hacer, lo que según ella era correcto, pero el asesino de su compañera estaba frente a sus ojos y la oficial de Piltover sin dudarlo un momento disparo un gran cuchilla desde su fusil-

-El sonido del disparo fue mas que suficiente como para advertir a Jhin del peligro, este solo con retroceder dos pasos evadió la cuchilla, veía a Caitlyn y también a Jinx apuntando con sus armas, pero ambas se encontraban fatigadas, por lo que no tomo a Jhin mas de 4 segundos desarmar a ambas en un- 1... -Disparando a la pistola eléctrica de Jinx despojándola de esta- 2... - Haciendo que Caitlyn perdiera su fusil de francotiradora- 3...! -Acertando en la ametralladora de la peliazul y por ultimo- 4 ! -Quitandole su lanza misiles dejando finalmente a ambas mujeres desarmadas este lanzo con delicadeza una granada la cual reboto caoticamente golpeando a ambas chicas tanto a la criminal peliazul como a la oficial de Piltover, ambas mostrando solo en su mirada un gran variedad de emociones- Eso es, sus rostros quedaran preservador en la mente de un artista, mantengan esa mirada y ahoguense en su clímax ! -Pero al disparar con su pistola esta fue bruscamente desviada por el golpe de una shuriken electrificada, claramente los ninjas de la orden no permitirían mas muertes en su presencia- Hace poco mencionaste algo sobre que harías conmigo lo que no lograste hacer con mi padre, si es ese el caso entonces es mas lógico que apuntes tus armas a mi primero -Declaro Shen sosteniendo sus espadas-

Es cierto, eres uno de los actores principales en este drama, ahora tu y tus camaradas quienes compartes todos tus tan sobre valorados ideales... -Y con un rápido movimiento sacando su fusil de francotirador- Perezcan ! -Un fugaz dispar se dirigió a Akali, el cual fue bloqueado por un escudo energético generado por el ninja azul, Kennen lanzo 4 de sus estrellas apuntando a los signos vitales de Jhin, pero este con su uso de granadas una de estas basto para rebotar sobre las 4 estrellas desviándolas por completo, nuevamente el virtuoso empuño su pistola pero la distracción de las estrellas ninja en tan pocos segundos fue suficiente para la ninja de verde, esta desapareció de la vista de Jhin y con su habilidad de invisibilidad esta genero el campo sobre el virtuoso ralentizando sus movimientos y arremetiendo rápidamente sobre el con un fuerte puñetazo en un costado, Jhin sintió de lleno el golpe y con la potencia de un disparo potenciado, este se dejo caer y con el impulso de su disparo este salio del rango de Akali-

-Reincorporándose rápidamente abarcando un total de 5 metros de diámetro, el Virtuoso lanza una gran cantidad de trampas de loto, estas se vuelven totalmente invisibles a los ojos de los ninja mientras que Jhin se mantenía de pie sin moverse, claro las trampas no se activarían por el, para Jhin era solo una escena de suspenso en su obra, suspenso que creció para Shen al ver a Akali y a Kennen arremeter contra el enemigo, cada paso que daban activaban una trampa volviendo sus movimientos mas lentos, a la distancia el ninja azul con su energía solo se limitaba al proteger con escudos a sus camaradas los cuales seguían avanzando hacia Jhin quien sostenía su pistola para un rápido aunque poco dramático desenfunde, el cual no se hiso esperar disparando a una rodilla de Akali y a otra de Kennen, ambos se vieron envueltos en las numerosas aunque poco potentes explosiones de las trampas de loto-

Ustedes solo quédense hay y saboreen los sentimientos que llegaran cuando vean a su camarada caer en su destinado clímax -Un uno a uno, Shen contra Jhin donde el virtuoso claramente tenia la ventaja, Shen había sido golpeado bastante por Zed, pero como ninja de la orden kinkou y aun mas, como el hijo de su anterior maestro por quien fue posible apresar a Jhin una vez, el no se permitiría dejar asesinar por aquel retorcido mercenario-

-Ambos mantenían la distancia el uno del otro, esperando el movimiento de su enemigo, el primero en atacar fue Shen corriendo con rapidez hacia el virtuoso, este desplegó una trampa de loto a sus pies y retrocedo pocos pasos, Shen había evitado la trampa, pero estaba en la mira ante el fusil de Jhin el cual dispara rápidamente, el ninja haciendo uso de una de sus espadas había logrado bloquear el letal disparo pero a costa de soltar dicha espada- Maldición, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer ! -Se quejaba Akali aun sin poder levantarse, Kennen tenia una pequeña idea- Akali... puedes alcanzar eso ? -Apuntando a unas relucientes armas en el suelo, a ella no le agradaba la idea, pero tampoco había tiempo para pensar en algo menos oscuro, sin embargo la ninja verde tenia que preguntar- Porque crees que funcionara ? Esas cosas están manchadas ! -Tal vez era por tanto daño que había recibido, pero en ese momento Kennen logro decir algo relevante e incluso listo- Es verdad, pero son solo armas, y en las manos correctas estas pueden limpiarse combatiendo con otro propósito...

-En esos momentos Jhin ya tenia la completa ventaja, 1 de 4 disparos de su arma siempre era mas fuerte que el resto y ese cuarto disparo siempre ovacionaba un gran impacto en las manos de Shen al bloquearlo ya fuera con su espada o con energía, los cortes en su piel eran ceberos y no habían sido al azar, Jhin realmente donde ponía su ojo ponía la bala y este ya preparaba su fusil para un único y limpio disparo en la cabeza de Shen que lo convertiría en otra obra perfecta- Cae y muere, florece y resplandece ! -El gatillo había sido jalado y la bala en su trayectoria, en ese momento, en esos escasos segundos, Shen vio a sus pies con la mirada al suelo los cuchillas, el resplandor de estas a pesar de la sangre que las cubría fue suficiente como para hacer reaccionar al ninja que con su maxima habilidad creo un escudo de energía lo bastante fuerte como para resistir el disparo, Shen recogió las cuchillas que antes pertenecían al ninja oscuro y las puso en sus brazos bloqueando el disparo, por los ojos del virtuoso paso una imagen, como una fugaz ilusión, al lado del ninja azul se encontraba el ninja oscuro Zed, es como si al haberse puesto sus armas, estos dos lucharan lado a lado, tal como hace años cuando el Virtuoso había sido capturado-

Bien Jhin, es hora de volver a encerrarte, y esta vez si puedo asegurarme de que no vuelvas a salir de ningún modo ! -Con su fusil nuevamente este disparo pero esta vez de un modo mas precipitado un total de 4 disparos, Shen lograba evadir los disparos los cuales rosaban su ropa y su piel dejando solo heridas superficiales, excepto el 4 disparo, este lo bloqueo con las cuchillas de Zed pero esta vez el dolor por el bloqueo no se presento, y cuando Jhin se vio obligado a recargar su arma fue que Shen lanzo su espada golpeando justo su pistola obligando a soltar,a y con un movimiento veloz el ninja azul ya se encontraba frente al virtuoso que con un rápido giro de las cuchillas este propino un profundo corte en todo el torso de Jhin derribandolo por completo, Shen había vencido al mercenario en parte con la ayuda de su mas grande y difunto enemigo, pero un amigo como pocos en el pasado, todos vieron asombrados el fin tanto de los ninjas oscuros como del virtuoso, las chicas de Demacia incluso no habían despegado sus ojos de la batalla hasta que esta termino para darse cuenta de que..- Hey, Katarina y Kindred no están ! -Advirtio Lux a su compañera Quinn, mientras que en un sigiloso intento de escape Jinx tomo su lanza misiles del suelo y al iniciar ignición esta salio volando del lugar- Adios sombrerotes, vi morir a ese infeliz y con eso estaré bien de momento, a ver si encuentras a quien reemplace a la manos gordas !

Mientras que a lo lejos en los bosques...

No puede ser que yo deba retirarme de una cena tan deleitable, pero una pequeña derrota es necesaria para una victoria aun mayor, solo esperen y verán seres tan despreciables, algún día los tomare en mis manos, los serviré en un platillo acompañados de una salsa de sus propias lagrimas y sangre ! -Sus propias quejas y pensamientos en voz alta fueron suficientes como para atraer a alguien de quien se había olvidado, una flecha atravesó uno de sus pies provocando su caída y dejándolo inmóvil, al levantar la vista a pesar del dolor este vio una figura blanca y una negra- No soy quisquilloso al momento de comer, creo que cambiar una vez carne por pescado no estará mal... -Dijo riendo entre dientes Lobo, Oveja no emitía ninguna palabra, solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el silencio otorgo a Lobo la positiva suficiente como para que un único grito grave se escuchara en el bosque del cual ni los huesos del rey del río quedaron- Realmente estabas segura de dejarlo todo para mi Oveja ? -Pregunto la mitad negra a su compañera blanca- Si, el no merecía la piedad de mis flechas.

Días despues...

-Lux y Quinn dieron su debido reporte a sus superiores, también debiendo velar a Sona que había sido victima del Virtuoso, Katarina había logrado obtener las pruebas de su inocencia o mas bien de que ella no había sido quien mato a Garen y aunque no fueron del todo recibida en Noxus, se le pregunto porque se había tomado la molestia si sabia que perdería la gloria por la muerte de Garen, esta respondió...- Si no es Noxus quien derrama la sangre de otros por su gloria entonces no hay porque obtener nada de eso, la próxima vez si seremos los noxianos los que traeremos el premio... -Caitlyn había regresado a Piltover aunque aun de luto, estaba satisfecha, tal vez no había logrado su cometido, pero la justicia Jonia seria la responsable de su criminal Jonio, y por ultimo la orden Kinkou logro recuperarse tras tantas perdidas, los restos de la batalla no habían sido borrados del todo y esta ves en una prision en la misma orden es donde Jhin se encontraba encerrado, permitiendole conservar solo su mascara- Estas seguro de esto Shen ? -Pregunto Kennen a su compañero- Si, en respeto a la memoria de mi padre, el se quedara en esta prisión el resto de sus días, y en memoria de Zed no como el líder de los ninjas oscuros si no como mi viejo amigo, su armadura y sus armas también se quedaran aquí

-4 victimas, 4 disparos uno para cada victima, 4 ninjas en combate y los guerreros de 4 naciones involucrados, 4 obras que el Virtuoso recordaría siempre por el resto de sus días en su celda-

 _ **Bueno con esto finaliza el primer Fic de League of Legends que escribo, la verdad no le tenia tanta fe hasta que vi que había superado las 500 visitas XD, asi que un agradecimiento a todos los lectores y comentarios, bueno dicho esto ya saben comenten o tooooodo lo que quieran y nos vemos en el próximo Fanfiction :D**_


End file.
